Battle Of The Bands!
by RocknRoll Kenshin
Summary: FINISHED! Sequel to Kenshin Rock! The guys are getting ready for a contest and Kenshin's past comes back to haunt him. Can Kaoru handle the truth about her singer's dark and mysterious past?
1. Guitar Lessons

Kenshin Rock 2! Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 1- Guitar Lessons

About six months have passed since Kenshin and Kaoru got together and their relationship continued to grow as time went by. One day Kaoru woke up and glanced at her clock which read ten thirty. She got up and got dressed, putting her hair up in its usual ponytail as she thought about what she was going to do for the day. She hadn't seen Kenshin in awhile, maybe she'd go see him, he'd been working hard lately and maybe she could help him relax a little. Kaoru smiled to herself at the thought of seeing Kenshin and went to Megumi's room peaking through the door at her, "Hey Megumi do you want to go..."

She paused in mid-sentence and stood in shock as she saw that Megumi had a visitor, a brown spiky hared visitor. She flushed and shut the door, "I'll go by myself then."

Megumi heard the door shut and glanced at Sanosuke above her, "Did you hear something?"

"No."

Megumi shrugged and kissed Sanosuke, ignoring the sound of the front door shutting as Kaoru left.

It took Kaoru about an hour to walk to the warehouse, her mind racing with thoughts about what she was going to do with Kenshin the whole time. When they first started dating he seemed a little distant, almost timid but now he seemed to completely trust her and they were getting closer each day and he was starting to open up more to her as well. She ran up the stairs and tapped on the door, hearing someone call out from inside, "Coming."

The door opened and there stood Kenshin, looking slightly angry with his hairbrush in hand. His face lit up into a smile the second her saw Kaoru, his anger vanishing, "Kaoru, hey baby."

"Hey Kenshin." she gave him a hug and he stepped aside to let her in, shutting the door behind her.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, Megumi has a visitor and Misao's at the mall and there's nothing on TV so I thought that you might be glad to see me."

"I'm always glad to see you, sorry I haven't called lately, Hiko's killing us over the contest next week."

"I know, he seems to be nervous about it. Hey Kenshin, why do you have your hairbrush?"

"Huh? Oh, Kenji stuck gum in my hair earlier and I had to get it out."

He set down the brush and hugged her again, pulling her against him in a close embrace, "I missed you."

"I missed you, Kenshin. So what songs have you guys been working on?"

"We've gone over so many songs I can't remember half of them, it's been hell lately."

"Well, maybe I can help you relax, get your mind off things."

Kenshin pulled away far enough to look at her and Kaoru saw the mischief sparkling in his eyes and he leaned towards her, "I think I can handle that."

Kaoru closed her eyes and let her lips meet Kenshin's, putting her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Kenshin slipped his fingers under her shirt and started pushing it up when the phone rang (they're luck). Kenshin pulled away and groaned, "Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

Kenshin ran to the other room and Kaoru heard him answer the phone. She sat on the couch and stretched, trying to hear what Kenshin was saying but he was too far away for her to hear much. She glanced down at the table and saw something she hadn't expected to see. In a small frame was the picture of her as a child, the one were she was Cinderella for Halloween. Kaoru picked it up and her jaw hit the floor, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Who're you gonna kill?"

Kenshin sat beside her and Kaoru glared at him, holding up the picture, "Why do you have this?"

"Because I like it, besides, that's how I came up with your song."

Kaoru flushed and punched him in the arm, "You're a jerk! I can't believe you kept this! I was so ugly as a kid!"

"It's impossible for you to be ugly, Kaoru, besides, there's nothing wrong with it, so give it."

Kenshin snatched it from her and put it behind his back. Kaoru tried to get it from him but Kenshin laid down and Kaoru laid on his chest pouting at him, "Kenshin, give it back."

"No, it's mine, I stole it fair and square."

"Oh fine then!"

Kaoru sulked to the other side of the couch and Kenshin set the picture back on the table before he scooted over next to her. He put his arm around and tried to kiss her but she turned her head away and huffed at him, getting Kenshin to chuckle, "Come on now, don't be that way, it's just a picture."

"Yes but it's an embarrassing picture."

Kenshin smiled to himself and pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek before she tried to push him away, "No! Don't try to kiss and make up! I'm ticked at you!"

"Come on, Kaoru, don't be mad at me, you'll hurt my feelings."

Kaoru looked over and Kenshin gave her the sad face, the one with the big puppy dog eyes and the cute little pout that guys get but Kaoru simply turned away from him, "The puppy dog eyes won't work Kenshin!"

"Alright then," without warning Kenshin pushed her down on the couch, getting a squeal of surprise from Kaoru as she put her hands up to fend him off. Kenshin took her wrists and pinned them over her head, an evil smile on his face, "If that won't work then maybe this will."

Before Kaoru could move Kenshin put his mouth to hers and Kaoru struggled to get away from him. After a moment Kaoru gave in and relaxed into him, her anger leaving her as he pulled away to smile at her, "See, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh, "You're a jerk! Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I know it works."

Kaoru smiled and kissed him, knowing full well that he was right, she just couldn't resist him. Kenshin let go of her wrists and moved his hands down to her waist, going for her shirt again when suddenly, "Kenshin!"

They parted and looked over to the door to see Kenji and Aoshi snickering at them, "Can't you get a room, big brother?"

"I've got a room we're just not in it at the moment."

Kaoru laughed and pushed him off of her, straightening herself out before she smiled at Kenji and Aoshi, "Hey guys."

"Hello Kaoru, nice to see you." Aoshi smiled as he set down a bag

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself, Kenshin?"

"What for, little brother?"

"Taking advantage of a young lady like that. What'd you do, throw her on the couch and jump on top of her?"

"Basically, I would've done more but you walked in."

"Pervert."

Kenshin laughed and Kaoru hit him playfully, putting her face in his shoulder to hide her blush. Aoshi was about to say something but his cell phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? Where are you? Sure I'll be there. You too, bye."

"Who was that?"

"Misao, her car died and she needs me to come and jump start it."

"I'll go with you, you don't know anything about cars. You two behave and keep your clothes on."

"Now Kenji, do you honestly think I'd do that here in the middle of the day?"

"Yes you would, you forget I've known you for too long, Kenshin. I'll be back later, bye Kaoru."

"Bye guys."

Kenji and Aoshi left and Kenshin hugged Kaoru, "Sorry baby, I didn't know they'd be back so soon."

"It's alright, a little embarrassment never hurt anyone."

They heard a loud thud on the window and Kenshin got up and looked down to see Kenji, "Give me your keys, Aoshi lost his."

"Alright, I'll be back, Kaoru."

Kenshin went to the other room and Kaoru got up and walked up to the small stage. She looked at the black guitar which she knew belonged to Kenshin and ran her fingers over the strings, listening to the sounds they made. She smiled to herself, enjoying the little music she was making then out of nowhere she felt Kenshin's arms around her waist and heard his voice in her ear, causing her to jump slightly, "Did I scare ya?"

"Yes, you seem to be good at that."

"Do you know how to play?"

"No, I've always wanted to play the guitar but my father believed that girls weren't meant to be rock stars."

They both chuckled and Kenshin put his chin on her shoulder, "I could teach you."

Kaoru turned around and smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling, "Would you?"

"Sure, come on."

Kenshin grabbed the guitar and sat on the stage, Kaoru following close behind, sitting beside him as he began to explain, "Ok, you're right handed, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, set it on your leg and put your left hand on the fret board."

Kaoru followed his instructions and set the guitar on her right leg, holding the fret board in her left hand, Kenshin handed her a pick and showed her how to hold it, "Ok, just relax and have fun, that's mainly how you learn."

"By just playing around with chords?"

"Pretty much, how do you think I learned?"

Kaoru giggled and Kenshin continued explaining, "Ok, put your third finger on the third fret of the first string."

"The first string's the one closest to the floor right?"

"Yeah, now put your first finger on the second fret of the fifth string and put your middle finger on the third fret of the sixth string."

Kaoru stretched her fingers to where they would fit where Kenshin told her to put them and she pressed down on the strings, "Like that?"

"Yeah, now just strum down on all the strings."

Kaoru tried it but all she got was a dull buzzing sound, a flush coming to her face, "Sorry, that was bad."

Kenshin chuckled, "It's alright, everyone's gotta start somewhere. You're not pushing down hard enough, here let me help."

Kenshin sat behind her and put his hand over Kaoru fretting hand. Kenshin placed his fingers over hers as if he were playing and helped her push them down before he told her to strum again. This time Kaoru got a clear sound and smiled, "I see, if you don't press hard enough it'll sound dull."

"Yeah, it takes awhile to get used to it but you'll get it, try it again without me."

Kenshin moved his hand and Kaoru pressed down as hard as she could and strummed the strings, getting the clear sound again, "I did it."

"Alright, now try this one."

Kenshin taught her two more chords and had to help her with holding down the strings every once in awhile but eventually she got it. Then came the fun part of alternating between chords. Kaoru tried for nearly twenty minutes but she couldn't get from one chord to the other no matter how hard she tried. She sighed and leaned back against Kenshin, "I can't do it."

"It takes practice, it took me a week before I could go from G to C."

"I think you were born with a knack for this."

"No, I just practiced a lot is all, you'll get it."

"Thanks for trying to teach me but I think I'll stick to kendo."

Kenshin chuckled as Kaoru set down the guitar, leaning against him again before he put his arms around her, "What time is it?"

Kenshin glanced at the clock and had to squint his eyes to see, "It's four."

"I need to get home, I'm sure Megumi and Sanosuke are done by now."

"Doubt it, knowing those two they'll be at it until tomorrow."

"Probably, but I should go any ways, you've got a lot to do."

Kaoru got up to leave but Kenshin caught her hand and stopped her, "Hold on, you busy tonight?"

"No, why?"

"How about we go see a movie, get away from the others for awhile and just spend some time together."

Kaoru smiled, "I'd like that, can we see Titanic?"

Kenshin frowned and got a playfully disgusted look, "But that's a chick flick."

"So? We saw that horror movie you wanted to see last time, please."

Kaoru hugged him and gave him 'the look' and Kenshin sighed, "Alright, we'll see Titanic."

"Thanks."

Kaoru headed for the door but Kenshin stopped her again, "Where you going?"

"To change, I can't go to the movies like this."

Kenshin looked at her baggy T-shirt and worn jeans and smiled, "I don't see anything wrong."

"Well I do, I'll be ready in two hours."

"Alright, Aoshi and Kenji should be back by then and I'll be there to pick you up by six thirty."

"I'll be waiting, bye Kenshin."

"Bye Kaoru."

She gave him a quick kiss and left, smiling to herself as she ran home to get ready for her date.


	2. Saito

Kenshin Rock 2! Battle Of The Bands

Chapter 2- Saito

I don't own any of the RK gang, I just torment them for awhile. Here's chapter 2, enjoy.

Kaoru ran home and got in her front door thirty minutes after she left the warehouse. She took a quick shower and changed into a blue blouse and a black skirt, combing her hair into its ponytail before she glanced at the clock. It was six fifteen, Kenshin would be here soon and she couldn't wait. She'd wanted to see Titanic for a long time but she didn't want to go by herself, but now she had Kenshin to go with and she could cuddle up to him during the sad parts. Kaoru sat on the couch and turned on the TV, watching Rugrats until she heard a knock at the door. She quickly got up and answered it, smiling brightly when she saw her visitor, "Hey Kenshin."

"Hey Kaoru, you ready?"

"Yeah, let me go tell Megumi I'm leaving, you can come in a wait if you want."

"Thanks."

Kaoru shut the door after Kenshin stepped in and she ran down the hall and tapped on Megumi's door, hearing a faint rustling inside before Megumi called out, "What is it?"

"I was just going to tell you that I'm going out with Kenshin for awhile and I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here."

"Ok, bye Megumi, bye Sanosuke."

"Have fun Missy."

Kaoru heard Megumi tell Sanosuke to be quiet but it was too late, Kaoru knew he was there so there was no point in trying to hide him now. She shook her head and went back to the livingroom, her eyes going wide when she saw Kenshin watching the TV, "Kenshin."

"What?"

"I can't believe you're actually watching the Rugrats."

"I used to watch them all the time when I was a kid, I used to pretend that I was Tommy."

"Who was Kenji?"

"Phil."

Kaoru chuckled and shut off the TV before taking Kenshin's arm, "Let's go Tommy."

Kenshin laughed and they left the apartment, getting into the van and driving off. They arrived at the theater about ten minutes later and Kenshin helped Kaoru out before they headed inside. They got their tickets and snacks and found a seat in the middle of the room just as the movie started. Kaoru immediately got into the movie, enjoying watching Rose and Jack become closer and closer as time went by. About half way through the movie Kaoru laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder and glanced up at him, he had a blank face and she could tell that he wasn't really into the movie but he was trying so he could please her. She smiled and snuggled against him, sighing happily when he put his arm around her.

After the movie ended they headed outside and Kaoru kissed Kenshin on the cheek, "Thank you, Kenshin."

"For what?"

"For staying awake, I know you didn't like the movie."

"It was alright, I liked it when Jack punched that dude in the water, that was pretty cool."

"Oh you and violence." Kaoru laughed

"I can't help it, I'm just a violent guy."

"Not that I've seen."

Kenshin chuckled and pulled her close, "You haven't seen anything yet, Kaoru."

Kaoru leaned up and waited for Kenshin to kiss her but just as their lips touched they heard a deep voice behind them, "Hello there, Himura."

They looked over and Kaoru saw a tall man, well over six feet with short black hair, four pieces of it jutting out in the front as his bangs. He had on a black jacket as well as a black shirt and blue jeans, cigaret in hand. Kenshin suddenly stiffened up and glared at the man, "What do you want, Saito?"

"My, you're just as pleasant as ever, aren't you? You were always so polite to me."

"I show kindness and courtesy to those who deserve it, Saito, not people who stalk around at night looking for a fight."

"You mean like you used to? And who's this with you, is she your girlfriend?"

Kenshin suddenly stepped in front of Kaoru and pushed her behind him, "You stay away from her, she has nothing to do with you. Now answer me, what do you want?"

"Can't I just come by and say hello?"

"The day you only want to talk to me, Saito, is the day that I become innocent again."

Saito laughed and moved to stand in front of Kenshin, looking behind him at Kaoru, "She's cute, have you warned her about your bad temper yet?"

"Kaoru hasn't seen my temper and I don't intend to show her tonight so do us both a favor and leave."

"Are you afraid to fight me? In the old days you would've already drawn your sword and started a battle by now."

"It's not the old days, I've changed, obviously you haven't."

"No I haven't, I enjoy being cruel and brutal. You used to as well, before you put down your sword, that is. How long ago was that, ten years was it? The last time I saw you, you were about sixteen weren't you?"

"Yes, and ten years is a long time, but not long enough if you're still around to annoy innocent people."

"You're in such a good mood, it almost sounds like we're having a conversation."

"We have nothing to discuss so just leave and I'll do the same."

Saito grinned evilly and reached for Kaoru but Kenshin caught his wrist and glared at him, leaning close so only Saito could hear him, "Touch her and I will kill you."

Saito smiled and pulled away, "That's the Himura that I remember."

A car came by and the people in it yelled for Saito to come on and he smiled once more at Kenshin, "I'll see you later, Himura."

"Unfortunately for both of us you will, Saito."

"You'd better watch yourself girl, Himura might turn on you. See you later, Battousai."

Saito jumped into the car and it sped off. Kenshin growled under his breath and Kaoru touched his arm, "Kenshin? Who was he?"

"An old... acquaintance, not really someone I wanted to see tonight. I'm sorry you saw me angry, I really hoped you'd never see that side of me."

"It's alright, everyone gets mad, but... why did he call you, Battousai? Is that an old nickname?"

Kenshin suddenly turned very pale and turned away from her for a moment before he spoke so softly that Kaoru had to strain to hear him, "Battousai is part of my past, a part you're never going to find out about. But lets forget about it for now, it's late and I need to get you home, come on."

Kaoru took the tone in his voice as a warning to drop the subject and she followed silently to the van before they drove off towards her apartment. Kenshin dropped her off and gave her a goodnight kiss before he hurried back home, locking the door behind himself before he flopped on the couch. A few minutes later he felt someone sit beside him and heard a familiar voice, "How'd it go, Romeo?"

"Not now Kenji, I'm not in the mood."

"What happened, did she ditch ya?"

"No!"

Kenji jumped back slightly, the sudden change in Kenshin's attitude surprised him. When he left he was happy and excited about seeing Kaoru now he was snappy and angry and Kenji wondered what had made his brother so upset, it wasn't like Kenshin to snap at him without a reason. Kenshin apparently sensed Kenji's confusion and leaned over and patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, man, I'm just ticked off."

"Why, what happened?"

"Saito showed up and brought up things I didn't want Kaoru to know about."

"Saito? He's still alive? What'd he say?"

"Not much, he was just his usual annoying, obnoxious self but I can deal with that, I'm used to his mouth but he called me..."

"He called you what, Kenshin?"

"He... he called me... Battousai... in front of Kaoru and she asked me about it."

"He called you Battousai? What did you tell Kaoru?"

"I told her that I didn't want to talk about it and luckily she let it drop. But I'm afraid now, I don't know when Saito's going to show up or what he'll tell Kaoru."

"What could be the worst thing he could tell?"

"He could tell her about me, about my past, about what I used to be! If she finds out who I really am then she'll... she'll hate me. If my past comes back to haunt me now then it will hurt Kaoru and I...I care for her too much to let that happen to her."

"Kenshin, why don't you just tell her yourself then? Why don't you tell her who you really are?"

"Because she'll hate me! Or worse... she'll be afraid of me! Kaoru is the best thing that's happened to me in the past ten years. The truth is... I... I love her, Kenji, I love her too much to let her find out who I am. I know that when she finds out about my past she'll leave me."

"Kenshin," Kenji reached over and made Kenshin look him in the eyes, "If Kaoru truly cares for you then she'll accept you no matter what you did in the past. And if she can't accept you for who you really are then you don't need her, Kenshin."

Kenshin froze for a second and to Kenji's surprise he saw a tear form in his big brother's bright gold eyes, his voice shaky as he stared at Kenji with a slight bit of fear, "That's what I'm afraid of, little brother... that's what I'm afraid of..."

There's chapter 2! I'm back in the groove now (yey!). Thanks for the encouragement, I hope you like this sequel and I promise I'll make it longer than Kenshin Rock! Let me know what ya think, I'll shut up now, see ya later.


	3. The Manslayers

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 3-The Manslayers

WARNING! DISTURBING CHAPTER! That's all I'm gonna say, hope you enjoy it, and please don't hate me and try to find me and kill me :).

Kaoru woke up early the next morning and sat at the table as she waited for Megumi and Misao to wake up. It didn't take long for the other two to join her at the table and Misao smiled cheerfully, "Hey Kaoru, you're up early."

"I didn't sleep well, Misao, I'm worried about Kenshin."

"Why are you worried about Kenshin?" Megumi asked as she sat down.

"Last night after the movie this guy named Saito came up and started talking to Kenshin and he got... hostile and protective. He wouldn't let Saito near me, he even made me get behind him like Saito was going to bite me or something."

"So I take it Saito isn't an old friend?" Misao asked

"I guess not, Kenshin wasn't real happy to see him. But I'm worried, I've never seen him act like that before."

"Maybe he's got a split personality and he's half sweet and cool rock star and half psycho killer out to murder pretty girls."

"That's not funny Misao! Kenshin wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"I agree with Kaoru, from what I can tell Kenshin's just an ordinary guy with some secrets. I wouldn't worry too much about it Kaoru, he'll probably tell you about it eventually."

"I doubt it, I asked him about it last night and he asked me to drop it."

Kaoru suddenly looked up and started giggling and Misao gave her a strange look, "What's so funny?"

"Look in the livingroom."

They all turned and started giggling, in the middle of the livingroom was a groggy, not properly dressed Sanosuke. He was wearing Megumi's deep blue nightgown and his hair was a wreck, he looked like he'd just got back from a fight. Misao couldn't help herself and called out to him, "OH SANOSUKE!"

He turned and smiled, still half asleep, "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Not much from what I can see from here."

Kaoru playfully hit Misao and giggled, "I love your outfit Sanosuke, it is just SO sexy!"

Sanosuke looked down at himself and turned pink before he put on a grin, striking a pose, "Is it me? I think it matches my eyes, although I must say it does nothing for my skin tone."

All the girls busted up laughing and the phone rang. Misao calmed herself and answered it, "Hello?"

"Is Sano there, it's Kenji."

"Sure, hold on a second, hey Sanosuke, it's Kenji."

Sanosuke took the phone from her and answered, "What man?"

All of the sudden a loud 'WUZZUP!' came through the receiver as all three men on the other side yelled into the phone. Sanosuke rubbed his now sore ear and chuckled, "Very funny, what did you need punk?"

"It's getting late and we need to start practice, so get out of Megumi's clothes and come on."

"How'd you know I'm wearing Megumi's clothes?"

"You're actually wearing her clothes? OHHH GO SANO!"

"Damn it! I walked straight into that one, just shut up and I'll be there in a while."

"Bye."

Sanosuke hung up the phone and went back to Megumi's room, changing into his clothes and fixing his hair before he came back to the kitchen, "See ya later girls, gotta go."

"Bye Sanosuke."

"Bye Megumi."

He gave her a quick kiss and left before Misao raised Megumi's hair up and looked at her neck. Megumi swatted her away and laughed, "No hickeys this time."

"Does he have any?" Kaoru asked playfully

"Well... not where you can see them any ways."

"EWWWWW! THAT'S GROSS MEGUMI!"

Megumi laughed and Misao got up and went to her room, returning a couple minutes later with her purse, "Where you going, Misao?"

"To the music store, they got a new CD I've been wanting to get. You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, I need some new music."

Megumi and Kaoru grabbed their purses and followed Misao out to her car before they drove off to the music store.

MEANWHILE

Sanosuke entered the warehouse and greeted the others, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

"I told you we should've gone with him."

"Yeah then maybe Megumi would still be alive and hickey free."

Kenshin and Kenji laughed at Aoshi's comment as Sanosuke came on stage and got his guitar ready, "Shut up and lets play."

"What song, Kenshin?" Kenji asked

"Let's try 'One Last Breath' by Creed."

"Alright, one... two... three..."

They started playing and the song went smoothly until they reached the ending. After the ending chorus they heard a loud snap and suddenly Kenshin yelped out in pain, "Time out!"

"What happened?" Aoshi asked concerned

"My string snapped back on me."

"Let me see." Sanosuke looked at Kenshin's arm and saw a long gash on his forearm where the string had hit him, "Dang! It got ya good, Kenshin."

"And the fight is over! The score is E string 30 and Kenshin 0!"

"Shut up and go play with yourself, Kenji!"

Everyone laughed and Kenji simply made a face at Kenshin as he looked in a little box for strings, "Shoot, I'm out of strings, you got any Aoshi?"

"All I got are the ones for my bass, I don't know if they'll work for yours or not."

"That's ok, how about you, Sano?"

"Which one you need?"

"I need an E."

Sanosuke looked in a small bag near his feet and shook his head, "Nope, I got everything but an E."

"Damn! I'll be back, you do what you can without me."

"Where you going?"

"Music store, I need strings, see ya guys."

"Bye."

Kenshin left the warehouse and walked to the music store, it wasn't a block away from where they were practicing so it wouldn't take him long to get back. As he entered the store he saw people listening to CDs and records but he couldn't see any guitar strings. He suddenly heard a familiar laugh and he looked over to see someone he recognized. He smiled evilly to himself and snuck up behind them.

Misao found an old CD she was looking for and showed it to Kaoru, "Check this out! This is so cool!"

Kaoru read the songs and shook her head, "Misao, those songs are so lame!"

"They are not, I'm getting it."

"Well then you listen to it with your headphones because I don't want to hear it."

"Why not?"

"Because, those songs are older than Kenshin. Please don't tell him I said that."

Misao glanced behind Kaoru and smiled, "I won't."

Kaoru smiled and went back to looking at a CD she'd found, then all of the sudden she felt arms wrap around her and pull her against something, "Kaoru!"

She squealed in surprise and tried to pull away from her attacker but they were too strong, "Let me go!"

"Kaoru, it's me."

She stopped struggling and turned around to see Kenshin, a smug grin on his face, "How are you?"

"Kenshin, you jerk!"

She punched him in the stomach and he laughed, "You always hit me."

"Because you always scare me!"

"I can't help it, you're so cute when you're scared."

"Creep! Why didn't you tell me he was behind me, Misao?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do."

She laughed and gave Kenshin a hug and he smiled, "Now, what's older than me?"

Kaoru flushed and quickly changed the subject, "Hey look, a guy that looks like Sanosuke."

"Nice try, Kaoru, so what're you girls doing here?"

"Getting CDs, what're you doing here?" Misao asked

"Getting guitar strings, you know where they are?"

"No, I haven't seen any."

A store clerk came by and Kenshin stopped him, "Excuse me."

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have guitar strings?"

"We sure do, they're in the back on aisle six."

"Thanks. It figures they'd be in the back of the store where no one can find them."

Kenshin headed to the back of the store and the girls laughed before Misao paid for her CDs and headed for the door, "You coming Kaoru?"

"No, I'm going to wait for Kenshin, you two go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Ok, we'll be in the store across the street."

Misao met Megumi outside and they headed across the street to a clothe store. Kaoru paid for her CD and went outside to wait for Kenshin. A few minutes later she heard a deep voice next to her, "Hello there."

Kaoru looked up and saw Saito standing next to her, a strange smile on his face, "Kaoru wasn't it?"

"Yes, you're Saito, right?"

"I am, and these are my companions."

Kaoru looked around and saw three more men standing around her. One was about Saito's height with gray hair and very beady eyes, he looked sinister and evil. Another was a couple of inches shorter than Saito with white hair and small glasses (kind of like John Lennon). And the last man was near six feet and he was covered head to toe in bandages, his shirt and jeans covering most of them. Kaoru glanced nervously from one to the other and somehow found her voice, "So... who are all of you?"

"I'm Jine Udo."

"I'm Shishio Makoto."

"And I'm Enishi Yukishiro, you are?"

"Kaoru."

"You're Battousai's woman aren't you?" Shishio asked

"Battousai?"

"I take it Himura hasn't told you who he really is, has he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Himura's not who you think he is, he's dangerous." Saito said calmly, taking a puff of his cigaret.

"Kenshin dangerous? I doubt that."

"Himura's not a person to take lightly, girl, one minute he's all sweet then the next minute he's a demon."

"You're lying, Shishio!"

"Is he? I've seen first hand what that monster can do to someone, once he's had his fun with you he'll kill you." Enishi said with menace in his voice.

"That's a lie! Kenshin would never hurt me!"

"Boy does he have you brainwashed. Trust me, Kaoru, once Himura is tired of you he'll get rid of you." Jine smirked

Kaoru was angry now and she yelled at them, "You're all lying! Kenshin is a good man and he'd never hurt anyone!"

"You're the one who's lying, girl! I've seen what he's capable of, he'll kill anyone!"

"You're wrong Enishi! Kenshin would never kill!"

"I've seen him kill! He killed my sister!"

"What?" Kaoru froze in shock, she didn't just hear Enishi say that Kenshin killed his sister! He had to be lying or she had to of heard wrong!

"Kenshin killed my sister and if you think that he won't kill you too then you're a fool. I suggest that you get as far away from him as possible if you value your life."

"You're wrong... Kenshin... Kenshin's not like that... he wouldn't hurt me..."

"Why don't you come with us and we'll show you what we mean."

Shishio took her arm and started to pull her with him but a voice at the door stopped everyone in their tracks, "I suggest you let her go, Shishio!"

They all turned and saw a very unamused Kenshin standing in the door. He went up and pushed Shishio away from Kaoru before he stepped in front of her protectively, "What is this, torment the innocent girl day? Why don't all of you leave?"

"We were just warning your cute little girlfriend about you, Battousai."

"Don't call me that, Shishio! I'm not Battousai anymore, I gave that up ten years ago."

"You gave up a lot of things ten years ago, that's how you got the scar on your face, isn't it, Himura?" Saito asked mockingly.

Kenshin shot him a death glare and his voice went two octaves lower than it should've been possible, "Shut up Saito and leave. All of you."

"Is that a threat? I'm up for a good fight today." Jine smiled evilly as he watched Kenshin to see if he'd make a move.

"I don't intend to fight any of you."

"You won't fight us because you know we'll kill you."

Kenshin looked at Enishi and his voice was surprisingly softer when he spoke to him, "I don't intend to ever fight you, Enishi, if you want to kill me that's fine but do it later when Kaoru's not around."

"Too bad you didn't say that when you killed my sister."

Kenshin suddenly tensed up and Kaoru could actually feel anger radiating from her normally mild singer. She looked up at him and if she didn't know any better she could swear that his eyes were glowing!

Saito smiled to himself and suddenly changed the subject, "So you still have a band?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Just curious, are you in that contest next week?"

"Yes."

"What a coincidence, so are we." Shishio said proudly

"Really? And what are you called, the Annoying Freaks of Tokyo?"

"Not hardly, we're called The Manslayers."

"Fitting, you are still look like you're murderers."

"Like you used to be? You used to enjoy fighting."

"That was when I was young and stupid, I've changed since then. I haven't fought in ten years and I don't intend to start the habit back up."

"Pity, I was looking forward to a good fight."

"Tough luck, Saito, I'll fight you alright, but I'll fight you on stage, where it counts."

"We'll fight on stage alright, but we'll win."

"We'll see, Shishio."

"Let's go guys, he needs to get home and practice, he needs it."

They all laughed and headed down the street but Enishi stayed behind and glared at Kenshin, "You will pay for what you did, Kenshin, I will get revenge."

"I'll be waiting, Enishi."

Enishi turned to Kaoru and spoke rather gently, "You need to get away from him, he'll kill you."

"Leave Kaoru out of this, Enishi, she has nothing to do with this."

Suddenly, without warning, Enishi pulled back and punched Kenshin in the face, causing him to fall back slightly and he reached for his left hip, as if he were reaching for a sword. He caught himself and set his hand back at his side, ignoring the blood running down his chin from his busted lip. Enishi simply chuckled, "Old habits are hard to break, aren't they? Even after ten years you still reach for your sword to fight. I'll see you again and next time, Kaoru or no Kaoru, I will kill you."

"I'll be waiting."

Enishi turned and walked off without another word and Kenshin sighed in relief. Kaoru had her hand over her mouth in fear, she wanted to call out when Enishi hit Kenshin but her throat had clamped shut. She finally got over her shock and moved to stand in front of Kenshin, raising a hand to his lips, "Oh no, you're bleeding! Are you alright, Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

Kaoru pulled out a napkin and gently wiped the blood from his mouth before she hugged him, "Why didn't you block him?"

"I deserved it, Enishi has the right to hit me."

"No one has the right to hit anyone! What's going on, Kenshin? Who is Battousai and why did they call you a murderer? And why did Enishi say you killed his sister?"

"Kaoru... please don't... I really don't want to talk about it."

"Kenshin I need to know what's going on, you can tell me."

"No I can't! If I tell you then you'll..."

"I'll what?"

"If I tell you... you'll hate me, or worse you'll be afraid of me and I can't stand the thought of either."

"Nothing you say will ever make me hate you, Kenshin and I very much doubt that I'll ever be afraid of you. Now please tell me, what's going on?"

"I can't!"

Kaoru stepped back, surprised by his tone, he'd never yelled at her before and it startled her. Kenshin got a guilty look in his eyes and he placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry, but... I just can't tell you... if I tell you it will hurt you and I care for you too much to do that to you. So please... don't ask me to tell you... I can't... I have to go, I'll see you later."

Kenshin started walking off but Kaoru caught his hand and stopped him, "Kenshin wait, please don't go, just tell me what's going on."

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"What are you hiding from me, Kenshin?"

There was an uneasy pause between them before Kenshin spoke so softly Kaoru almost didn't hear his answer, "My past."

Kenshin pulled away from her and ran off towards the warehouse, leaving a hurt and confused Kaoru behind. Misao and Megumi came over to her and put a hand on her shoulder when they saw her look of distress, "Kaoru what's wrong?"

"Kenshin... he... he won't tell me... there's something wrong but he won't tell me. He's afraid I'll hate him."

"You go to him and make him tell you. You have the right to know and if we need to we'll go and help you."

"You really think I should, Megumi?"

"Yes, come on, we'll get a drink and then we'll help you decide what to do about Kenshin."

Kaoru nodded her head and followed the others silently, her mind racing as she thought about the look she'd just seen on Kenshin's face. There was so much guilt and hurt in his normally sparkling, bright amber eyes that it almost broke her heart. She would find out what was wrong with him and she would help him, no matter what it took to do it.


	4. Practice

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 4- Practice

Over the next week Kaoru tried to get Kenshin to open up to her about what was bothering him but each time she tried he'd just push her away. Eventually Kenshin avoided her all together and every time she tired to ask him he'd turn away and leave. The day before the contest Kaoru was sitting in the livingroom with Misao and Megumi, trying to watch TV but not actually seeing what was on. Her mind was on Kenshin and why he was avoiding her like she had the plague. Misao caught Kaoru's far off look and waved a hand in front of her face, "Kaoru?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just... thinking."

"About Kenshin?"

"Yeah."

"Go call him."

"He won't talk to me."

"Just try."

Kaoru nodded and went to the kitchen and dialed the number to the warehouse. It rang a few times then she heard Kenji's voice on the other line, "Hello?"

"Kenji? It's Kaoru."

"Hey girl, what's up, is anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, is... is Kenshin there?"

There was a slight pause on the other end then Kenji answered softly, "No, not right now, he went to the store to get lunch, he'll be back in a little while, though."

"I'll call back later then, thanks Kenji, bye."

"Bye Kaoru."

Kaoru hung up the phone and flopped on the couch with a loud, sad sigh, "Did you talk to him?" Megumi asked

"No, he wasn't there."

"Kaoru, you go over there and wait for him to come back, you know the guys will let you stay."

"I know but... I'm just afraid he'll push me away again."

"Then make him tell you, just say that you're not going to put up with it anymore."

"Misao's right, he's been avoiding you all week and I believe it's high time he told you the truth about what's going on with him."

"You really think I should?"

"Get your butt up and go over there, I'll take you if you want, I need to run to town any ways."

"Thanks Misao, you're right, let's go."

All three girls left the apartment and piled into Misao's car and drove off towards the warehouse, Kaoru's mind racing with ideas as she stared off into nothing.

MEANWHILE

Kenji hung up the phone and glared at Kenshin who was standing on the stage tuning his guitar. Kenshin felt his glare and glanced over at him, "Thanks Kenji."

"Don't thank me, I won't lie for you again! Next time Kaoru calls I'm going to make you talk to her!"

"Let's worry about that later, we need to get back to practice, the contest is tomorrow."

Kenji groaned and shook his head, getting back behind his drums as the others finished getting ready to play. Kenshin counted off and they started the song 'How You Remind Me' by Nickelback. That song went smoothly without a hitch but as they continued with their rehearsal they kept sounding stranger and stranger. One of the guitarists was playing way off key and everyone else could tell it. During the middle of the fifth song Kenshin suddenly made a high squealing sound with his guitar and growled loudly, "Time out!"

He set his guitar down and went to the couch, putting his face in his hands. Aoshi and Sanosuke looked at Kenji and saw that he wanted to talk to Kenshin alone and Sanosuke decided to make a hasty exit, "Hey Aoshi, I think we left something on in the kitchen, you wanna come help me?"

"Sure."

They put down their guitars and left to the kitchen, giving Kenji a knowing smile as they left. Kenji got up from his drums and went to sit by Kenshin on the couch, "What's wrong Kenshin? I haven't heard you play that bad since the last time you had your hand broken."

"I know, I know! I just can't concentrate today! I keep thinking about Kaoru."

"Kenshin why don't you just call her and tell her what' s going on? The worst she can do is break up with you, or is that what you're afraid of?"

"That's part of it."

"What's the rest of it?"

"I don't know!"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because I can't! I'm too much of a coward!"

"You're anything but a coward. I've seen you do things that most people couldn't do in their dreams. You're the strongest person I know, Kenshin, you were always there for me when I needed you and you've always put your life on the line for those you care for but you've never cared for yourself. You blame yourself for everything that's happened in the past. I've heard you blame yourself for Mom and Dad's death, what happened to Tomoe..."

"What happened to Tomoe was my fault, Kenji."

"Even so, you've been carrying all of this guilt that you shouldn't. You can't put the whole world on your shoulders, big brother, that's one of your weaknesses, you worry about everyone but Kenshin. Kaoru cares for you and you say that you don't want to hurt her but you are."

"I've never hurt Kaoru."

"Yes you have, not physically but you have emotionally. How do you think she feels each time you push her away or each time to run away from her when she asks you about your past? You're hurting her without meaning to and your hurting yourself as well. She'll understand if you explain what happened, just tell Kaoru."

"Just tell Kaoru what?"

They both turned around and saw that they had a visitor, Kenshin turned pale as he stared into their bright blue eyes, "Kaoru?"

Sorry it's so short but I'm trying to make it longer than Kenshin Rock! I'm already working on chapter 5 and I'll probably have it up sometime tomorrow. Thanks for all the support guys, see ya soon, let me know how I'm doing so far. Bye now.


	5. Kenshin's Past Revealed!

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 5- Kenshin's Past Revealed!

**WARNING: Warning to all Kenshin & Tomoe fans, I'm changing the story a little bit, if you don't approve of this then please just ask someone what happens. Sorry if this offends any K&T fans, but this is just how the story came out. And also VERY SAD, SAD, SAD, and ANGSTY chapter! It starts out very depressing but it gets better (maybe, evil grin). Any ways, hope you enjoy it, have fun (or try to any ways).**

"Kaoru?"

"Tell me what, Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned to Kenji for help but he shook his head, "Just tell her."

"But Kenji..."

There was a knock at the door and Kenji got up and answered it, a smile coming to his face when he saw who it was, "Chizuru, hey, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to come see how you were doing."

"Come in."

Kenji stepped aside and let her in and she waved at Kenshin, "Hey Kenshin."

"Hi Chizuru, how you been?"

"Good, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, come on, Chizuru, I want to show you something in the back."

Kenji took her hand and led her off to the back, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone. Kaoru went up to Kenshin and sat beside him, her voice soft and gentle, "Kenshin... the past week you've been completely avoiding me. I know you don't want to tell me but I need to know, maybe I can help you."

"You can't help me, Kaoru, no one can, not with this."

"What is 'this?' What are you hiding from me?"

"If I tell you... you'll hate me."

"Kenshin," Kaoru reached over and placed her hand on top of his, "nothing you say will ever change how I feel about you. I want to know what's been bothering you, please Kenshin tell me."

"Kaoru..." Kenshin looked into her eyes and saw the pain there, pain that he'd caused by avoiding her. After a long pause he sighed and cleared his throat, "It's a long story."

"I have time."

Kenshin sighed again and turned to look at the ground, "It all started about sixteen years ago when I was nine. My parents died and Kenji and I were taken in by Hiko. He finished our swordsmanship training and taught us how to play instruments. When I was thirteen I was recruited by Katsura, the chief of police, to do... certain tasks for him that his officers couldn't."

"What did you do?"

"Honestly? I was... an assassin."

"An assassin? You... killed people for the police?"

"Yes, I killed for him for almost three years then after an accident I put down my sword and vowed to never kill again."

"What accident? Does it have to do with Enishi's sister?"

Kenshin sighed sadly and continued, "Yes, Enishi had an older sister named Tomoe, she and I had grown up together and she was my best friend. People always thought that we were a couple but she was more like an older sister to me. Enishi was a couple of years younger than me and we got along pretty well, I kind of considered him my second brother. But... one night when I was out on an assignment and my target was some type of ninja. He threw some type of powder in my eyes and I couldn't see. Tomoe had followed me and she told me when to attack and I did, I swung down and blood got in my eyes and washed out the powder... then I felt something fall in my arms but it wasn't my target... it was Tomoe."

"How'd you hit her?"

"The ninja had a dagger and was going to kill me... Tomoe stepped between us and grabbed the dagger and I went through them both. Tomoe gave her life to save me."

Kenshin paused and Kaoru was surprised to see tears going down Kenshin's face, she wanted to wipe them away but the look in Kenshin's eyes froze her in place as he tried to regain his control.

"W... What happened then?"

"All I could do was hold her and tell her she'd be ok, she knew I was lying but even so she smiled at me and asked me to forgive her for leaving me. She... she still had the dagger in her hand and she drug it across my face and gave me my cross."

Kenshin traced the horizontal scar on his left cheek and Kaoru felt tears well up in her eyes even as she asked, "How... how'd you get the other half?"

"I got it about a year after I became an assassin, I got it from Kiyosato, Tomoe's fiancé. He was an officer on the force, we were out on a mission together and he had a knife he'd taken away from our target. He was shot and as he fell the knife caught my face."

Kenshin traced the vertical scar on his cheek and Kaoru finally let the tears fall as she reached over and put her hand on Kenshin's, "Kenshin... I'm... I'm so sorry, I had no idea..."

"It's not your fault, I should've told you sooner but I was so afraid that you'd hate me or be afraid of me."

"Kenshin, I told you, nothing you say will ever change how I feel about you. You mean so much to me, nothing will change that. I'm sorry you feel so much guilt but what happened wasn't your fault, and you've changed so much since then."

"But deep down I'm still that same fifteen year old kid who murders people in the darkness, that's who I really am... the only difference now is that I don't carry a sword anymore and I don't kill."

"That's right you don't. You're a good man, Kenshin, you may think you're still a murderer but you're not," Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's hand and placed it on her cheek, leaning into it affectionately, "These hands that you say are stained with so much blood can bring nothing but death and sadness. But I can proof that wrong, you don't use your hands to kill anymore, instead you use them to play your guitar and bring people happiness with your music... just as you've brought me happiness."

"Kaoru..."

"Kenshin, no matter what you've done in the past it doesn't matter to me, it never has and it never will."

There was a pause between them and Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's eyes and saw confusion, guilt, and pain, but also a small glimmer of happiness as his gentle amber stared into her bright blue. Finally he smiled ever so slightly and moved his hand to run through her hair, "Kaoru... my sweet Kaoru... how can you even look at me after everything I've done? You say that my past doesn't matter but... it does to me. For the past ten years I've been playing music and trying to repent for what I've done but no matter how hard I try I can't... forgive myself... and I know that I'll never be forgiven."

"Kenshin, don't try to repent for things that aren't your fault. True, you did take lives in the past but you've more than made up for it these past ten years, you've made so many people happy with your music, what more could you ask for?"

"Kaoru... I want nothing more than to... see you smile and laugh, believe me, you're my world but..." Kenshin suddenly paused and looked away from her, staring at the floor again, "if I can... just be forgiven... I would spend... the rest of my life trying to make you happy and to make you smile but... there are times when I feel like I'm never supposed to be happy again."

"Kenshin, listen to me, if you think that being happy is a crime then it's all my fault," Kaoru reached over and gently made Kenshin look at her, keeping his eyes to hers with her hand on his scar, "don't carry all this pain by yourself, let me help you, I will carry the sin and not care what punishment awaits me. It doesn't matter to me if you're Battousai or an assassin, if that's who you are then I will accept you and be there for you. You're past doesn't matter, you're still Kenshin to me, and I don't care what danger awaits in the future I just... want to be with you."

Kenshin's eyes went wide for a moment then he flashed the brightest smile Kaoru had ever seen. He leaned over and hugged her tightly, his hands running through her hair, "Kaoru... you don't know what those words mean to me. I'm sorry... I truly am, I'll make it up to you, I swear I will."

"I know, but for now you stop worrying and get back to practice, the contest is tomorrow and I know you'll defeat Shishio and his group, all you have to do is believe in yourself just as I believe in you, and I'll be there cheering you on."

"Thank you, Kaoru."

Kaoru pulled away from him and moved to the door but just as she touched the handle she felt a hand grasp hers and pull her back, "Wait Kaoru."

"What is it?"

Kenshin smiled softly and leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers in a loving kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and smiled lovingly at her, "Thank you."

"Anytime... oh and... can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

Kaoru flushed all of the sudden and leaned up, kissing him on his scar before she leaned up to his ear whispering, "I love you."

Without another word she turned and left, not noticing the shocked yet happy smile Kenshin had on his face. After the shock wore off he went to the back and tapped on Kenji's door, "Hey, let's get back to work."

He didn't hear an answer so he opened the door and couldn't help but laugh to himself at the sight he saw before him. On the bed was Kenji and Chizuru, his hands under her shirt and his missing as their lips were locked together. Kenshin slapped the door and yelled playfully, "Kenji Himura!"

They parted quickly and Kenji straightened out his hair, "Kenshin... hey man, what's up?"

"You obviously, what have I told you about taking advantage of a pretty young girl?"

Chizuru flushed and grabbed her purse, "I... better go, bye Kenshin."

She moved passed him and Kenji quickly put on his shirt and followed her, punching Kenshin as he went to walk her to the door. Kenji kissed her goodbye just as Aoshi and Sanosuke came in and got their instruments ready, "What'd you touch lover boy?" Aoshi asked playfully

"Shut up and lets play. You feel better Kenshin?"

"Better than I have in years, but we'll talk about that later, right now let's get ready to kick Shishio's ass."

"Yeah!" all the guys cheered as they continued their rehearsal, Kenshin playing without a flaw as he remembered Kaoru's parting words to him, "I love you."

A smile came to his lips as a plan formed in his mind, "Soon Kaoru, I will make you happy, I promise you."

There's chapter 5 yey! More to come I promise just be patient and sorry to all K&T fans, I didn't want to repeat the same old thing that everyone knows about. Anyhow, thanks for keeping up with me and let me know what you think. See ya later (if none of you don't find me and kill me before then, lol.)


	6. The Big Battle!

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 6- The Big Battle!

The next day came and went quickly as everyone got ready for the big contest. The girls arrived early as Seijiro and got their usual seat in the third row as they waited for the guys to show up. About ten minutes later they came in and talked with the girls for a minute before Hiko announced that the contest was about to begin. All the bands went behind stage and started getting ready to perform. There were only four bands competing in the contest, one was Kenshin's band, The Blood Warriors, another was Shishio's group, The Manslayer and there were two other groups called Nightmare and Atmosphere. A few minutes later Hiko went and spoke to the judges in front of the stage before he came on stage and flashed his famous smile, "Welcome and thanks for coming for tonight's contest. Our judges are finally set up and ready to score so let's get this party started and bring out our first band, please welcome Atmosphere!"

Everyone applauded as five men came on stage and quickly set up their equipment before the lead singer stepped up to the microphone, "Hey there, we're Atmosphere and we're glad to be able to play for you tonight."

One of the judges wrote something down and spoke loudly so the singer could hear him, "Alright, here are the rules, you can play six songs, they can be by the same group or by other groups, you can even have ones you've made up, just as long as you have six songs total. And at least one has to be a soft song or what you would consider a love song. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, state your songs and who're they're by."

"We're going to play three different groups, the first two songs are by Poison and they're 'Talk Dirty To Me' and 'Sacrifice'. The next two songs are by Kiss and they're 'Black Diamond' and 'Beth,' and our final two songs are by Europe and they're called 'The Final Countdown' and 'Heart of Stone.'"

"Very good, now let's hear what you can do."

"You got it, one...two...three!"

They started playing and their performance lasted about thirty minutes, getting a fair reaction from the audience after they finished their final song. After the judges wrote down their score the band left the stage before Hiko came back to the mike and smiled again, "Thank you, Atmosphere. Now please welcome our next contestants, Nightmare!"

Everyone clapped and watched as a group of four came out and set up before the singer stepped up to the mike, his voice slightly nervous and shaky, "Hey out there, we're Nightmare and I hope you'll enjoy our performance."

The judges wrote on their papers and the judge from before repeated the rules, "Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes."

"What're your songs?"

"Five of our songs are from Iron Maiden and they're 'Flight of Icurus,' 'Infinite Dreams,' 'Fear of the Dark,' 'Holy Smoke,' and '2 Minutes To Midnight.' Our final song is by Dokken and it's called 'Alone Again.'"

"Alright, proceed."

"Thank you, one... two... three... four."

They started playing and the judges continued to write down what their score was as they went from song to song. After their gig ended the audience gave a big round of applause and they took a bow before Hiko once again appeared on stage, "Thanks for the great songs, Nightmare. Now for our third band we have The Manslayers!"

Shishio and his group came on stage and set up before Shishio confidently spoke to the audience, his eyes sparkling with evil glee, "Hello everyone, it's going to be a lot of fun playing for you tonight, I know you'll have a blast with our songs so lets stop jabbering and get started shall we?"

The judges quickly wrote something down and the first judge stated the rules to Shishio before he asked the same question, "Do you understand the rules?"

"I most certainly do."

"Tell us what your songs are."

"We have five different groups, our first song is the soft song it's by Aerosmith and it's called, 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing.' Our second song is 'Chop Suey' by System Of A Down, the third song is Megadeth's 'Killing Road,' our fourth song is by Disturbed and it's titled 'Fear,' our fifth song is Unloco's 'Bruises,' and our final song is also by Disturbed and it is 'Down With The Sickness.'"

"Ok, lets hear them."

"Let's go gang, one... two...three..."

They started playing the soft song and everyone was amazed that the burnt young man could actually sing quite well. Their performance lasted nearly forty minutes and the audience cheered loudly after they finished 'Down With The Sickness.' They took a bow and left the stage after the judges wrote down what they needed.

After Shishio left the stage he went past Kenshin and smirked, "Beat that Battousai."

"I plan to."

Shishio chuckled and knocked Kenshin in the shoulder before he joined his band. Kenshin simply smiled and turned to the others, "You guys ready?"

"Definitely."

"Alright then, let's put Shishio and his gang back where they belong."

"Yeah!"

They gave each other high-fives and took a deep breath to calm themselves as Hiko came up to the microphone and laughed softly, "I didn't expect any of those songs tonight, thank you Manslayers. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, they're last but certainly not least, the band you all know and love, please put your hands together for The Blood Warriors."

The audience cheered loudly as Kenshin and the guys came on stage and calmly set up their equipment, tuning their instruments briefly before Kenshin stepped up to the mike, his face bright and happy as he shouted into the microphone, "What's up Seijiro?" everyone cheered loudly for a moment before Kenshin continued, "It's always an honor to be able to play here for you and we're more than happy to be here tonight. We have some different songs for you tonight but I know you're gonna love them. Now let's get this party started and make some music!"

Everyone cheered and the judges spoke amongst themselves for a moment before they wrote down something. The first judge repeated the rules to Kenshin and asked, "Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes sir."

"State your songs."

"We have six different songs from six different groups. Our first song is by Fuel and it's called 'Won't Back Down,' our second song is 'Bound' by Disturbed, the next song is 'Trust' by Megadeth, the fourth song is by Crawlspace and it's called 'My Ruin,' our fifth song is 'Because of You' by Nickelback, and our final song is Motle Crue's 'Without You.'"

"Alright then, let's see how you guys do, start when you're ready."

"Thank you," Kenshin turned around and looked at the others, " you ready guys?"

"Yeah!"

He turned to the audience and grinned as he shouted into the mike again, "Are you ready Seijiro?"

Everyone cheered and yelled before Kenshin smiled to himself, "Alright then, this first song is dedicated to some old friends of mine, they know who they are and I hope they like it, it's a song we all know, it's Fuel's 'Won't Back Down!' Let's go guys, one... two... now!"

They started playing and after they finished they went straight into 'Bound,' not noticing the glares Shishio and his band was shooting at them from backstage. After they finished their finale song Kenshin smiled and shook his bangs out of his eyes, "Thank you, Seijiro! It was so much fun to be able to do this, me and the guys thank you all so much. Have fun tonight and get home safely, goodnight everyone."

The audience cheered loudly and Kenshin and the others moved off to the side of the stage and waited as Hiko stepped up to the microphone, "Thank you, Blood Warriors, and thank you Sanosuke for keeping your shirt on," all the girls cheered and Sanosuke just shrugged before Hiko continued, "Let's welcome back our other bands, give a big round of applause for Atmosphere, Nightmare, and The Manslayers!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as the other three bands came back on stage and waited for the judges to make a decision. After a few minutes one of the judges handed a piece of paper to Hiko and he cleared his throat before speaking again, "Alright, the moment we've been waiting for. The winner of tonight's contest is..." Hiko paused to give a dramatic feeling to the situation before he smiled widely and turned to the bands, "The Blood Warriors! Give it up for them everyone!"

The audience exploded with applause and the guys cheered and patted each other on the back before Kenshin went up to the mike, "Thank you so much everyone! I have to tell ya, the other bands put up one hell of a fight and they were awesome! Make some noise for Atmosphere, Nightmare, and the Manslayers!"

The audience cheered and the bands all bowed, grateful for Kenshin's mention of their performance before he continued, "It was awesome getting to play tonight, thank you all for being here. Have a great night thank you Seijiro!"

The bands took one last bow before they all left the stage, the audience giving them a standing elevation for quite some time until the DJ started playing, everyone moving out onto the dance floor and dancing to the beat of the loud music. Misao and Megumi made their way through the swarm of people and ran up to Sanosuke and Aoshi, hugging them tightly, "Congratulations! You guys were great!"

"Thanks, Misao, where's Kaoru?"

"She's making her way over here, she has to beat through the crowd."

A few seconds later Kaoru made it to the bar and hugged all the guys, "Great job you guys!"

"Thanks Kaoru."

Kaoru spotted Kenshin beside Kenji and hugged him tightly, "Way to go, Kenshin! I'm so proud of all of you!"

"Thanks Kaoru."

Kenshin suddenly froze up and Kaoru looked at him with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have something to take care of. Take care of Kaoru for me until I get back, Kenji. If anything happens to her I'm gonna kill you."

"Got ya, big brother."

Kenshin made his way through the crowd and shook a few people's hands when they came up to him and congratulated him. He went up to Shishio's group and Saito spoke up first, "What do you want Himura?"

"I wanted to say that you guys put on one hell of a performance, honestly I didn't think we'd beat you."

"Well you did and as much as I hate to admit it, you're a pretty good musician. Thanks for putting up a good fight."

Shishio held out his hand and Kenshin smiled, shaking his hand firmly, "Thanks for the battle, Shishio."

"Anytime Battousai."

"I agree with Shishio, anytime you want to fight, whether it's with music or with swords we're all more than willing to oblige you."

"I'll keep that in mind, Saito, who knows, maybe one day I'll pick up my sword and fight again, after all it's part of who I am, right?"

"That'll be the day. I have to go, until we meet again Battousai."

Shishio, Saito and Jine left, leaving Enishi and Kenshin alone to talk to one another. Enishi glared at Kenshin and there was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them before Enishi spoke, "Great performance."

"Thanks, you were great out there. And you don't have to be polite to me, if you have something to say just say it, you have the right."

Enishi shot daggers at him but started talking, "No words can ever express the hatred I have for you! You took away my sister, the only thing I had in the world! She died because of you and you don't even feel guilty about it!"

"That's where you're wrong Enishi, I feel the guilt everyday when I look into the mirror. The scar on my face is a constant reminder of my mistake, each day I'm forced to remember what I did to my best friend and you and no amount of repentance can ever take away the pain I have. I know you hate me, you have the right to but I still think of you as a second brother, Enishi, if you ever need anything you can come to me. I promised Tomoe that I'd look after you and I will but only if you want me to, if not I'll stay away from you."

"What if I decide to show up one day and kill you?"

"Then you'll kill me, I'll fight you but I won't win, my guilt won't let me. Enishi if my life will give you some amount of healing than I give that to you."

Enishi's eyes went wide as Kenshin closed his, he knew Enishi had a knife in his pocket and was fiddling with it as they were talking, if he truly wanted to kill him now was his chance. Enishi looked at him for a long moment then he suddenly saw Tomoe instead of Kenshin, he was so much like her in so many ways and that's when he realized it, he hated Kenshin because he reminded him of his sister! Enishi lowered his head and his voice came shakily, "Open your eyes, Kenshin, I can't kill you, Tomoe wouldn't want us to hate each other over her death."

Kenshin opened his eyes and smiled softly at Enishi, "I know, I miss her as much as you do but she's still with us."

"You have a reminder of her! You have your scar I have nothing!"

"Here," Kenshin reached behind his neck and pulled off something before he took Enishi's hand and dropped something into it, "this is yours."

Enishi looked in his palm and saw a silver necklace with a golden dagger dangling from the chain, his eyes went wide as he looked back to Kenshin, "What is this?"

"It belonged to Tomoe, she gave it to me when I was eleven, it was my birthday present. She felt bad because she didn't get me anything so she gave me her necklace, it rightfully belongs to you and I think you deserve to have it. Now you do have something to remind you of her, just as I do."

Enishi smiled for the first time, a real smile and let a single tear fall from his eyes, "Thank you, I guess I can't hold onto the past forever, can I? I've hated you for ten years because you reminded me so much of my sister. I guess I never grew up, huh Kenshin?"

"No one ever truly does grow up, a part of us remains a child, some of us are just more so than others."

"So I guess we should call it even then, truce?"

Enishi held out his hand and Kenshin took it, "Truce."

"I need to go."

Enishi turned to leave but Kenshin's voice stopped him, "Enishi, I know it means nothing to you but... I'm sorry... for everything. But I meant what I said, if you ever need me you know where to find me...kid-bro."

Enishi smiled at the use of his old nickname and turned to Kenshin, "See you later... oni-chan."

Enishi walked away and Kenshin went back to Kaoru, a smile coming to her face when she saw him, "Where'd you go?"

"To talk to Shishio and them. Enishi and I reached a truce."

"Good, maybe you two will become friends."

"Maybe," he listened to the song that was playing and smiled at Kaoru, "Want to dance, beautiful?"

"I'd love to."

They went to the dance floor and embraced each other as they listened to 'Anytime' by Brian McKnight. After the song ended they went back to the bar and sat down, talking about nothing in particular. Kenshin looked around the bar and suddenly realized that none of the regular waitresses and bartenders were there, not even Hiko, he had just disappeared after the contest. Kenshin stopped the waitress near him and she smiled politely, "What can I get ya, Mr. Himura?"

"Have you seen Chizuru or Hiko?"

"Chizuru is out on the dance floor with Kenji and I don't know where Hiko is, he went into the back about ten minutes ago and I haven't seen him since."

"Thanks."

The waitress walked off and Kaoru giggled, "What evil plan are you concocting now, Kenshin?"

"I'm going to find Hiko and torment him."

Kenshin gave Kaoru a quick kiss and snuck off to the back. He knew which room was Hiko's and he tapped on the door. When he didn't hear an answer he opened the door and went in, "Hey Hiko! What're... you... do...ing..."

He froze right where he was and his jaw hit the floor when he saw that Hiko was... busy at the moment. He was kissing a woman with long black hair and he pulled away to look at Kenshin, amusement in his eyes, "Hello Kenshin, do you need something?"

"Umm... no... I... I'm sorry for... interrupting you... I'll just... leave now, bye!"

Kenshin practically ran back to Kaoru and she smiled as he hastily sat down, "Did you find him?"

Kenshin groaned, "Yes and I saw more than I ever needed to."

"What's wrong Kenshin?" Kenji asked as he and Chizuru came and sat next to them.

"I went to annoy Hiko and I found him off in the back... making out..."

"Hiko? Making out? No way! With who?"

"I didn't ask."

All of the sudden Kenshin felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and heard Hiko's laugh, "I thought I taught you to knock before entering my room."

Kenshin flushed and started stammering, "Sorry... I never suspected you to... actually... have a soft side."

"So who is she, Hiko?" Kenji asked smiling at his former master

"Her name's Omasu, she's an old friend of mine and she dropped in for awhile."

"Is she planning on staying?"

"If I have anything to do with it she is, I'm very persuasive."

Kenshin and Kenji looked at each other then got a look of disgust, "EWWW! That's too much info!"

Hiko laughed and Kenshin pushed him away before smiling up at him, "Sorry about walking in on ya."

"It's alright, I'll get even with you eventually... Lizard Boy."

Kenshin turned blood red and glared at Hiko as Kenji laughed. Kaoru looked over at Hiko and asked, "Why did you call him Lizard Boy?"

"When he was a kid he..."

"MASTER!"

Hiko looked over and saw Kenshin's bright gold eyes glowing ever so softly in a warning, "Don't you have a visitor to attend to, Master?"

Hiko smiled, he understood the warning in the way Kenshin said 'master' and decided not to press his former student any further at the moment, "I most certainly do, see you later kids."

Hiko left and Kenji laughed at Kenshin's glare, "I forgot about the lizard, should I tell Kaoru?"

Kenshin reached over and put a hand over Kenji's mouth, glaring playfully at him, "You tell her and I'll rip your throat out. Why don't you go home and play with yourself? Or even better, take Chizuru somewhere and play hide and seek."

Kenji pulled away and flushed slightly, "Not a bad idea, come on, Chizuru, I need to get you home, see ya big brother, see ya, Kaoru."

"Bye Kenji, bye Chizuru."

They left and Kenshin turned to Kaoru, chuckling softly, getting her to raise an eyebrow, "What is it, Kenshin?"

"Look behind you."

Kaoru turned around and screamed when she saw Sanosuke standing directly behind her making a weird face. Sanosuke laughed and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Missy, I couldn't help it."

"It's alright."

"We're heading home, you guys coming?"

"In a minute."

"Ok, we'll take the guys home, see you, Kaoru."

"Bye Misao."

Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi headed for the door but Sanosuke stayed behind and whispered in Kaoru's ear, "You want to know about the Lizard Boy thing?"

"Sure."

"Sano, don't you dare!"

Sanosuke grinned and told his story quickly, "When Kenshin was ten he got drunk and kissed a lizard then slept with it like a teddy bear."

"SANO! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

"Gotta go, bye Missy."

Sanosuke ran to the door and Kaoru smiled at Kenshin, "You kissed a lizard?"

Kenshin turned the color of his hair and put his head on Kaoru's shoulder, "I was drunk!"

"Was he cuddly?" Kaoru asked playfully, running her hands through his hair.

"Well... until I rolled over on him."

Kaoru started laughing and Kenshin moved his head up to look at her, "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

They stayed that way for several minutes until Kaoru let out a soft yawn. Kenshin caught this and kissed her forehead, "You tired?"

"A little."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

They left Seijiro and Kenshin drove Kaoru home. He walked her to the door and hugged her, "Thank you for being there tonight."

"No problem, I'd do anything for you."

"I know, thank you, my sweet Kaoru."

"Goodnight Kenshin."

"Goodnight."

Kaoru kissed him and smiled, "I love you."

Kenshin smiled as she stepped inside and shut the door. He went back to the van and drove home, locking the door after he got in. He went to Sanosuke's room and didn't bother knocking before he opened the door, "Hey Sano, I need you to..."

Sanosuke looked up and Megumi waved, "Hey Kenshin, what you need?"

"Umm... never mind... I'll come back later, see ya, Megumi."

"Bye Kenshin."

Kenshin shut the door and shook his head, "That was more of Megumi than I ever needed to see."

He went to Aoshi's room and decided to make sure it was safe before entering this time, tapping on the door, "Aoshi?"

"Yes?"

"Is Weasel Girl in there with you?"

"I'm not a weasel!"

Kenshin smiled and laughed, "Never mind then, I'll ask ya in the morning, have fun."

"We will."

"Aoshi!"

Kenshin chuckled and went to Kenji's room, tapping on the door, "Kenji?"

He didn't hear an answer and cracked the door open, smiling when he saw Kenji. He and Chizuru were embracing each other and exploring one another, their lips entangled in a passionate kiss, "Way to go little brother, have fun."

Kenshin shut the door and went to his room, flopping down on the bed with a happy sigh. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes he reached over to his dresser and pulled out a small black box from the drawer, smiling to himself as he spoke to the air, "Soon Kaoru, I'll make you happy, I promise you."

Chapter 6 done! There's a couple more chapters to go so hang in there with me and tell me how I'm doing. Sorry this chapter was so long, I got hold of sugar again :). Any ways, more to come! Enjoy!


	7. Kenshin's Errand

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 7- Kenshin's Errand

The next morning Kenshin got up and went to Kenji's room, tapping on the door, "Come in."

Kenshin cautiously opened the door and smiled once he realized Kenji was alone, "Hey, where's Chizuru?"

"I took her home earlier, she wanted to get back and get ready for work. What time did you get in?"

"Shortly after you guys did, so did you...you know..."

Kenji flushed and looked away hastily, "I'm not saying."

"You did, didn't you? Come on tell me!"

"It's none of your business."

"Really?"

Without warning Kenshin tackled Kenji and pinned him on the bed, poking him in the ribs, getting fits of laughter from the smaller man as he tried to get away, "Stop Kenshin! Get off!"

"Tell me and I will."

"Fine! I'll tell! I'll tell!"

Kenshin stopped and let Kenji up, "So tell me, did you?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Way to go Kenji! Did you have fun?"

Kenji flushed brighter but smiled, "Yes."

"Oh I'm so proud of you! My little brother's all grown up and lost his virginity."

"KENSHIN! Man! You're gross! You're a virgin too!"

"Well... I wouldn't say that."

"What? You mean... you've... actually conned a girl into sleeping with you?"

"Well... maybe..."

"Who was it?"

"Honestly? I don't remember."

"Oh gosh! Kenshin! How can you not remember?"

"I was stoned man, leave me alone, and besides we got more important things to worry about."

"Like?"

"Practice, hurry up and get dressed and I'll meet ya at the warehouse."

"Ok."

Kenshin left Kenji's room and went and tapped on Aoshi's door. A few seconds later a shirtless Aoshi opened the door and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "What you need, Kenshin?"

"We need to get to practicing." Kenshin looked over and saw Misao sit up and stretch, "Hey Misao."

"Hey Kenshin."

"I'll get dressed and I'll meet you at the warehouse, that alright?"

"That's fine, Aoshi, I'll see you there, I'm gonna go bug Sano, bye Misao."

"Bye."

Kenshin went down the hall but suddenly came back and poked his head in the door, an evil smile on his face, "Oh by the way, nice bra Weasel Girl."

"I'm not a weasel you pervert!"

Misao threw a pillow at him and somehow managed to actually hit him upside the head, getting him to laugh, "I deserved that, bye guys."

"Bye." Aoshi laughed and shut the door, smiling at a fuming Misao, "That is a cute bra."

"You'd know."

Meanwhile Kenshin headed down the hall and tapped on Sanosuke's door, when he didn't hear an answer he opened the door and laughed to himself. Sanosuke was sprawled out on the bed with Megumi curled up next to him, only a portion of the blanket covering Sanosuke as he tossed and turned. Kenji came up next to him and smiled at the scene, "That's disturbing."

"I've got an idea, go get me some ice."

"Why?"

"Just go get me some ice."

"Ok."

Kenji went off to the kitchen and Aoshi and Misao came up beside him (fully dressed, sorry gang), "What're you doing Kenshin?"

"You'll see in a minute, Misao."

Kenji came back with a small cup of ice and handed it to Kenshin, "Here you go, so what're you gonna do with it?"

"Watch and learn little brother."

Kenshin tiptoed up to Sanosuke and waited as he tossed and turned for a second before he pulled up the elastic on Sanosuke's boxers and tossed a couple of ice cubes into his shorts. A couple of seconds later Sanosuke shot up out of bed and started dancing around his room, trying to get the ice out of his boxers, "COLD, COLD, COLD! IT'S COLD!"

Everyone present busted up laughing and Sanosuke finally managed to shake the ice out of his shorts before he shot a death glare at a very amused Kenshin, "Dude I know you had something to do with that!"

"Of course I did, who else has enough guts to look into your shorts?"

"Pervert!"

Kenshin laughed and heard Megumi yawning as she stretched. An evil grin came onto Kenshin's face and he took out an ice cube before handing the cup to Sanosuke, "You'd better not Kenshin!"

"What? I'm not going to do anything, I'm gonna eat it."

Kenshin popped the ice cube into his mouth and Sanosuke smiled before he looked over at the others in the door, "What're you looking at?"

"Not much, Sir Hangs To The Left."

Sanosuke started arguing with Kenji and Kenshin took the opportunity and took the half melted ice cube out of his mouth and knelt next to Megumi, quickly tossing it into her bra before running out the door, "What's wrong Kenshin?"

"Nothing Sano."

All of the sudden Megumi shot up and screamed, pulling the ice out of her top before she looked over at Sanosuke and saw the cup of ice. She glared at him and threw a pillow at his head, "Sanosuke! I can't believe you!"

"What? What'd I do?"

"You put that ice in my bra!"

"No I didn't... it... it was Kenshin!"

"Don't try to blame Kenshin! He's not even in here!"

"K... Kenji and Aoshi saw him do it, they'll vouch for me, right guys?"

"Gotta go, Sano!"

"Yeah we gotta get ready for practice!"

Aoshi, Kenji, and Misao ran down the hall and left a very confused Sanosuke and a very angry Megumi to fight it out on their own. Kenji went up to Kenshin and patted his shoulder, still laughing, "That was beautiful, Kenshin."

"I agree, that was good."

"Thank you, thank you."

Kenshin took a playful bow and everyone snickered before a very mad Sanosuke came in and glared daggers at Kenshin, "Himura! You're dead!"

"I've... got an errand to run, see ya at the warehouse guys!"

Kenshin managed to run out the door just as Sanosuke tossed an ice cube at him, barely missing him as he shut the door.

AN HOUR LATER

Misao and Megumi entered their livingroom and was greeted by a happy Kaoru, "Hey there, what happened to you two last night?"

"We managed to corner our men and have... a talk."

"Ok, I get the picture Megumi, so where are they now?"

"They're at the warehouse practicing for a gig."

"Another? Those guys are so busy lately."

"I know but they do a good job."

"That's true."

Misao and Megumi sat down on the couch and Misao hugged Kaoru, "So what did you and Kenshin do?"

"Nothing, we talked for a little bit and I got a little sleepy so Kenshin brought me home."

"No 'I love you' or a goodnight kiss or anything?"

"Of course I got a goodnight kiss, but we didn't do anything else, Misao."

"Bummer."

"Hey Megumi, how many hickeys do you have?"

MEANWHILE

Kenshin had just finished tuning his guitar when the others came in and started getting ready. Sanosuke put an arm around Kenshin's neck and squeezed gently, "That was cruel, Kenshin."

Kenshin laughed, "Revenge is sweet, my friend."

"Revenge? For what?"

"For the explanation of Lizard Boy."

"Oh, I get it, alright we're even now."

Everyone had a quick laugh before Kenji asked, "So what songs are we gonna play tonight, Kenshin?"

"Um... let's try a couple of songs from Fuel and we'll just decide as we go."

"Alright."

The rehearsal lasted for almost two hours and by that time they decided on the final songs that they were going to play at the gig. Sanosuke set down his guitar and wiped his brow, "Well... I'm starving, who wants to come with me on lunch duty?"

"I'll go."

"Why not, you coming too, Kenshin?"

"No thanks, Aoshi, I got something I need to take care of before tonight. You guys go ahead and I'll meet ya back here around four so we can get ready to leave."

"Sounds good, you want us to drop you off?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, with any luck we'll lose you."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Sano."

They all left the warehouse and piled into the van and drove off into town.

Kaoru was sitting on the couch watching TV when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her visitor, "Hey there Kenji, what're you doing here?"

"Hey Kaoru, I came by to give this note to you."

Kenji handed her a note and Kaoru smiled, "Did you write me a love letter, Kenji?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to steal you from Kenshin."

"Well if we ever break up you're the first on my list, Teddy Bear."

Kenji laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You want to come in?"

"Oh no thanks, I'm simply the messenger and I gotta get any ways. Sanosuke's starving and you know how he is when he's hungry, besides, I don't really have a right to be here."

"You're more than welcome here, anytime you want to drop by I'll be here. Who knows I might ask you to come over for a house call one of these days."

Kenji smiled and chuckled, "The new housekeeper, huh?"

"Yep."

They heard a horn beeping and Kenji laughed, "I'd better go before they leave me."

"Ok, bye Kenji."

"Bye Kaoru."

Kenji gave her a hug and ran down the stairs to catch Sanosuke before he drove off, making it into the van just as he tried to take off. Kaoru shut the door and read the writing on the note, smiling at the familiar handwriting, "To Kaoru, From Kenshin."

"What did you write me?"

Kaoru opened the letter and couldn't help but smile as she read it, "Kaoru, I wanted to say thanks for being there last night, it meant so much to me that you were there to cheer us on, I don't think I could've won without you. Any ways, we're doing a special performance tonight at Seijiro and I'd really love to see you there. Gotta go, see you tonight, you won't be disappointed, this is going to be a night you're never going to forget, I promise. Kenshin."

Kaoru giggled and folded the note back up, "What are you up to, Kenshin?"

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

Sanosuke dropped Kenshin off at a small business district and Kenshin waited for the van to disappear from sight before he went into a small shop near the corner. He looked around for awhile until he saw something that caught his eye, kneeling down to look closer at it. A store clerk came by and smiled politely, "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'd like to look at that one please."

"This one?"

"Yeah."

The clerk handed Kenshin what he was looking at and a smile came to his lips, "This is perfect."

That's chapter 7! I know, I'm cruel but you can probably guess what he's doing, right? If not you'll find out later. Let me know what you think (even the bad comments I know you're going to send me for this one hehe.) Be sure to stay with me, the next chapter is going to be a blast. See ya later :).


	8. The Special Performance!

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 8- The Special Performance!

MUSHY! MUSHY! MUSHY! SAPPY! SAPPY! SAPPY! Read on and enjoy!

Later that night, Megumi, Misao, and Kaoru arrived at Seijiro and sat down at their third row table and ordered their drinks when the waitress came by. They watched the people on the dance floor, laughing at the occasional drunk stumbling over themselves as they tried to impress someone. Misao glanced at the bar and saw Hiko flirting with Omasu and chuckled, "Check out Hiko, he thinks he's so cool."

"I know but I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, maybe now he'll be busy and lighten up on the guys so we can spend more time with them."

They laughed at Megumi's comment, although deep down hoping she'd be right. A few minutes later Kaoru started to doze off during a soft song the DJ was playing when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her and a familiar voice sounded in her ear, "Don't fall asleep yet, girl, the show hasn't even started yet."

Kaoru turned around and smiled at Kenshin, "I'm not but this song will make anyone sleepy."

"True, I'm glad you're here."

"So what's this special performance all about, Kenshin?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on."

"Hey Kenshin! Come on we need to get set up!"

"Coming Sano! I've gotta go, I'll see you later."

Kenshin started to walk off but Kaoru caught his shirt and pulled him back, "Wait a second, what are you up to?"

Kenshin smiled mysteriously and ran his hand over her cheek briefly, "You'll see."

He kissed her on the forehead and headed off backstage to join the others, getting a groan from Kaoru. Misao heard her and smiled, "What's wrong?"

"Kenshin won't tell me what's going on."

"We'll find out in a minute the DJ's stopped playing and everyone's sitting down."

Kaoru looked around and sure enough everyone had come from the dance floor and had found a seat, waiting for the show to begin. She smiled to herself and looked to the stage just as Hiko made his way up to the microphone, putting on his usual smile, "Welcome to Seijiro everyone, I know you're going to have fun so let's get this show started. Please welcome the Blood Warriors!"

Everyone cheered as the guys came on stage and plugged in their guitars and quickly got ready. A couple minutes later Kenshin smiled and stepped up to the mike, "Hey Seijiro, how are ya?"

Everyone cheered briefly and Kenshin chuckled, "I guess that means you're doing good, huh? We're happy to have all of you here tonight for this very special performance, I know you're gonna love it so lets get started with Fuel's 'Falls On Me.'"

They began to play and everyone immediately got into the song as Kenshin began to sing, putting every bit of emotion he had in him into his singing. The performance lasted for nearly an hour as the guys played several songs by Fuel, Sevendust, and others, getting a large reaction from the crowd after they finished 'Take Me As I Am' by Sevendust. Kenshin wiped his brow and smiled as he moved back up to the mike, "Thank you, we have one more song for you before we let the DJ take over. It's a soft song that I know everyone has heard before, but I have to admit I can't sing it by myself so I'm gonna need some help. Now, which one of you pretty young ladies would like to come up here and help me out?"

All the girls in the audience cheered and raised their hands and Kenshin smiled, "Man, this is a tough choice," Kenshin pretended to look around and immediately turned to Kaoru and pointed to her, "How about the beautiful young lady in the third row?"

Everyone cheered and Kaoru shook her head, smiling up at Kenshin. She didn't know what he was up to but she didn't want to get up and sing in front of everyone. Kenshin chuckled and waved his hand, "Come on now, don't be shy."

"I don't want to."

"Come on, don't make me have to come out there and get you."

Everyone around her yelled at her to go and Misao and Megumi tried to get her to go but Kaoru sat put and tried to ignore it all. Kenshin laughed and got off stage, going over to Kaoru. Megumi and Misao pushed her out of her seat and Kenshin took her hand, leading her up on stage, keeping her hand in his as he handed her a microphone, "See, I don't bite. Kaoru and I are going to sing a song we all know by heart, it's 'From This Moment' by Shania Twain and Bryan White. You ready, Kaoru?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go guys."

The others started playing and Kaoru shyly started singing, looking to Kenshin when his part came up. He flashed her a heart melting smile that seemed to say 'it's alright, don't be afraid.' Kaoru smiled and sang more loudly when her turn came up and by the end of the song she and Kenshin sounded like they were one, getting a very loud and long round of applause from the audience once they finished.

Kenshin held up Kaoru's hand and took his mike out of the stand, "Let's hear it for my lovely assistant!"

Everyone gave Kaoru a round of applause before Kenshin spoke again, "Alright, I have one more thing to do before I let you go, so please be patient and stay with me for just a moment."

Kenshin waited until everyone was quiet before he turned to Kaoru and smiled lovingly at her, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "Kaoru, these past six months have been the most wonderful time of my life. Since I've met you I feel like I'm worth more than just a club singer or a street fighter, you make me feel like I'm a human being and you've accepted me even with my dark past and loved me for who I am now and I will always adore you for that. I know I'm not perfect and I know that I haven't always been as affectionate as I need to be towards you. And... even though I haven't been able to say it... I love you, Kaoru, I always have and I always will. You're my world, you're my life and you've given me the best six months of my life and I hope that you'll give me many years of joy in the future. I couldn't find the perfect song or make one up that expresses just how much you mean to me or ask you what I want to ask you so just let me ask you now."

Without warning Kenshin reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box before kneeling down on one knee, getting a soft gasp from everyone on stage as well as in the audience. He cleared his throat and looked back up at Kaoru with gentle amber eyes as he opened the box and held it up to her, "Kaoru, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time so let me ask you now. Kaoru Kamiya... will you honor me by becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Kaoru?"

Everyone in the club held their breath as they waited for Kaoru's answer. She looked from Kenshin to the ring in disbelief, he'd just asked her to marry him! She'd dreamt of this moment but she never suspected it would actually happen! A tear slid down her cheek and a beautiful smile came to her face and she looked down at her red hared singer, "Yes I will! I will marry you, Kenshin Himura!"

Kenshin slipped the ring on her finger as he stood up, taking her into his arms for a soft kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered loudly as they sealed their promise and the DJ came on with a soft laugh, "Way to go! Alright everyone, let's leave them alone and get down to some dancing."

Everyone slowly left to the dance floor and started dancing, a few people keeping an eye on Kenshin and Kaoru just incase they might do something.

Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru and was shocked to see her crying, tears streaming down her face. He gently wiped them away and smiled at her, "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing, I'm so happy, so this was what you were up to! You're wonderful, thank you, Kenshin."

Kaoru hugged him and Kenji and the others came up to congratulate them, "Way to go, man! Was this what you had to get this afternoon?"

"Yeah, that's why I was so edgy on the way over here, I was nervous."

"Well you pulled it off beautifully, buddy, congratulations."

"Thanks, Sano."

All of the sudden they heard the DJ come over the speakers and announce, "This song was dedicated by our bartender, Hiko. It's going out to Kenshin and the future Mrs. Himura. Come on up you two and have a dance and by the way, congratulations."

A very romantic song came on and Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, "Dance with me?"

"Yes."

They went out to the dance floor and embraced each other tightly, the music relaxing them and making them feel light. After a moment Kenshin pulled back enough to look at Kaoru and smiled, "I told you this would be a night you wouldn't forget."

"I don't intend to, I'm so happy, I never suspected this to happen. Did the others know about this?"

"No, I didn't tell anyone, I knew they'd get excited and tell you."

"I see, well I must admit I was scared when you made me get up and sing with you. But it was worth it."

"I agree, you've made me so happy, Kaoru, and I promise you, I will do everything I can to see you smile and to make you happy."

"Then will you... kiss me?"

Kenshin chuckled, "If that will make you smile, I will."

"It would."

Kaoru closed her eyes and the whole world seemed to vanish as Kenshin softly pressed his lips to hers, happiness coursing through her as she realized that this man truly did love her and that he was truly hers. She knew he had much guilt in his heart but she would do everything she could to take away that guilt, to be able to see him smile from the other side of his pain. For that she would do anything, Kenshin was her happiness and she was going to make sure that she was his, no matter what the cost.

There's chapter 8! There's more to come so keep on reading! Oh by the way, thanks for not killing me, I appreciate it :). Let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll get the rest of this story finished ASAP, promise. Bye now.


	9. The New Gang!

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 9- The New Gang!

Quick Note: I know Kenji isn't spelled Kenjy but I did that so you wouldn't get confused about which one I was talking about. The Kenji with an 'I' is Kenshin's brother. And the Kenji with a 'Y' is Kenshin's son. Sorry for that, enjoy the story.

Over the next eighteen years Kenshin and Kaoru's love for each other continued to grow and Kenshin's scar actually began to fade slightly. A year after their marriage Kaoru gave birth to their son, naming him after Kenshin's brother, Kenji. Six months after Kenshin and Kaoru's son was born, Kenji married Chizuru and shortly after Sanosuke and Aoshi married Megumi and Misao. They all moved to different houses but stayed close to one another, getting together almost every weekend for fun, movies and, of course, music.

Sanosuke and Megumi had a son named Souzou, who was born a year after Kenjy. A few months after Souzou was born Misao and Aoshi had a son named Katsu, then came Kenji's and Chizuru's son, Shinta. They were the spitting image of their parents, Kenjy had shoulder-blade length, deep maroon colored hair and deep blue eyes with gold flecks. Souzou had shoulder length black, spiky hair and deep brown eyes, Katsu had short black hair with purple streaks and had ice blue eyes, like his father. Shinta had waist length blood red hair with black streaks and had deep violet eyes. All the boys grew up together and when they were about six their fathers taught them how to play their instruments. They were all one, big, happy family then the boys wanted to start a band of their own.

One day Kenjy went into the livingroom and saw his dad fiddling with his guitar and smiled evilly as he snuck up behind him. He reached out to grab his father but just as he was about to touch him Kenshin laughed, "Don't even think about it, Kenjy."

"How'd you know I was there?"

"I know you, and besides when you try to sneak up on me like that it alerts my senses, it's a habit."

"Bummer."

Kenjy flopped on the couch beside of Kenshin and stretched, "You and the guys have a gig?"

"No, I just felt like playing is all."

"Where's mom?"

"She's at the store."

"Oh... hey... Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say if... I wanted... to be in a band?"

"A band? With who?"

"You know, Souzou, Shinta, Katsu and me."

"I can imagine that, I think that would be a good idea. I can talk to Hiko about letting you play at Seijiro. Being in a band is a lot of hard work though, son."

"How so, Dad?"

"Well, you've got long rehearsals and practices, you've got to make sure you keep up with your school work and also be responsible enough to keep up with your gigs and performances. It's a lot of work, Kenjy, but if you can handle it, it's a lot of fun."

"How long have you had a band?"

"Oh gosh! Me and the guys have been a band for... twenty-eight years I think."

"Dang! So I take it you're professionals?"

"I guess, we put the band together when we were teenagers, I was fifteen when we got together."

"How'd you get Sano and Aoshi?"

"Truthfully? I got them to join my band after we got into a fight at a bar. We beat the crap out of each other and the next thing we all know we're talking about bands and they said they wanted to join so... here we are."

"You might be a redneck if you recruit your band members by beating them senseless."

"Very funny."

They started wrestling and just as they ended up in the floor the door opened and they heard a familiar voice, "What're you doing?"

They paused and looked up to see an amused Kaoru before they answered, "Nothing."

Kaoru shook her head but smiled as she set down the bag before she helped her boys up, "So why were you wrestling?"

"Kenjy made a smart-ass remark."

"Like you do?"

"Funny Kaoru, oh and guess who wants to start a band?"

"Really? Who all's going to be in it?"

"Me, Shinta, Souzou, and Katsu."

"That would be a cool band, who knows maybe you'll put your father to shame."

"He can't do that, I'm too cool to be put to shame."

"Then why'd you marry Mom?"

Kaoru shot him a death glare and Kenshin started laughing. Kenjy's mouth hit the floor and he flushed, "Um... I'm going to clean my room now!"

Kenjy ran off and Kaoru folded her arms, "You do that, son."

She turned to Kenshin who was still chuckling and she reached up, tugging roughly on his hair, "OW! Kaoru! That hurts!"

"It's supposed to, you jerk!"

Kenshin gave her the puppy dog eyes and smiled sheepishly at her, "I love you."

"I love you too, but you're still sleeping on the couch."

Before Kenshin could kiss and make up Kenjy came in holding something black in his hands, "Hey Mom, who's is this?"

Kaoru looked at it and she smiled brightly, "Oh I remember that! It's your father's."

"Really?"

"I wondered where that jacket went, I haven't seen that in eighteen years, since I met your mother."

"What happened?"

"Well, when I was twenty-five me and the guys were doing a gig at Seijiro and I spotted this cute girl in the third row. After we finished our performance I put the moves on her and... kind of offended her and she went out in the cold. I followed her and I lent her my jacket and I never saw it again after that."

"So... you met Mom at a gig?"

"He sure did, he even proposed to me on stage after a special performance. I remember he made me get up there with him and sing."

"What'd you sing?"

"'From This Moment.'"

"EWW! Mushy!"

There was a knock at the door and Kenjy answered it, seeing the rest of the gang there before shutting the door back, "Who was it, Kenjy?"

"The dork patrol."

"Kenjy Himura!"

Kenshin patted his son on the shoulder and laughed, "Good going, Kenjy."

Kaoru opened the door and smiled, "Sorry guys, I can't teach him anything, please come in."

"Thanks Kaoru."

Everyone filed in and they all moved to the den, which was actually a dojo off to the side of the house, and got settled in. Sanosuke, Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi sat on the couch, Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the small sofa, and Kenji, Kenjy, Souzou, Katsu, and Shinta sat on the beanbags. Everyone got comfortable before Sanosuke spoke up, "So have you heard? Our offspring want to start a band."

"I heard, and I think it's a good idea, they'll learn about responsibility and also get a feel of what it's like to be rockers."

"Yeah, but I think they're gonna need some more training first." Aoshi laughed

"You're kidding, right Aoshi?" Shinta asked, raising an eyebrow

"Really, we're better than you old timers." Katsu said confidently

"Really? Guys, I believe we've just been challenged."

"I think you're right, little brother, do you think we should teach them a lesson?" Kenshin asked the others with an evil smile.

"They couldn't handle the humiliation." Sanosuke beamed.

"Let's put these old guys in their graves, guys."

"I'm with you, Kenjy."

Katsu, Kenjy, and Shinta went up to the small stage in the den and got their preferred instruments. Kenjy looked at Souzou and motioned him over, "Come on, Souzou, we need you, man."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you don't have to be in the band but you can at least help us kick our dads' butts."

"Fine."

Souzou unhappily got up and picked up his guitar and waited for Kenjy's signal. Kenjy counted off and they played several songs by several groups, some from their generation and some from the old days, one including a Linkin Park song. After they finished the adults gave them a round of applause and they took a bow, "Beat that old guys."

"Katsu has given us the signal, do you think we should?"

"Yes we should, Sano, I think it's high time these boys learned what rock and roll is."

Aoshi, Sanosuke, Kenji, and Kenshin went on stage and re-tuned the guitars before Kenshin put on his famous performance smile, "Welcome to the battle of the old guys vs their little brats. We're gonna teach you boys how to rock, you ready guys?"

"Always!"

"Let's go then, let's start off with 'Turn The Page.'"

They started playing the well known Metallica song and the boys sulked in their seats, knowing they were beat. After the song ended the guys took a bow and took their seats. Kenjy clapped and smiled at Kenshin, "You beat us, Dad, you're good."

"So are you, you're just nervous is all, just practice and you'll be fine."

"Well before they do that they need to find a rhythm player."

"What do you mean, Souzou?" Megumi asked

"I like playing and all but not in front of people I don't know, sorry guys, I'm out on being an actual band."

"That's ok, we'll find one somewhere." Shinta smiled

"Most likely, just go to a bar and get into a fight."

Kenshin playfully punched his son and everyone laughed, heading back into the livingroom to watch a movie. Kenjy wasn't really paying attention to the screen, he was thinking about what their band should be called and where they were going to find a rhythm player. Suddenly out of nowhere he thought of a bar downtown he'd been to (without his parents knowing of course). _"I'll go there tomorrow, maybe we'll find someone who can play there."_

Kenshin caught his son's far off look and nudged him, "You alright?"

"Fine, just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself, son."

Shinta turned to face Kenjy and smiled, "Yeah, you need what few brain cells you have, cuz."

Kenjy kicked him and Shinta swatted back at him. Kenshin broke it up and they all returned to watching the movie. After three more blood and gore movies everyone decided to go to bed, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Kenji and Aoshi decided to go home and tried to gather up their kids, "Come on guys, let's go."

"Can we spend the night?" Katsu asked

"I don't think Kaoru and Kenshin want a bunch of hyper teenage boys running around their house at two in the morning." Megumi said with a smile.

"Oh come on, let us stay, please?"

They all gave the puppy dog eyes and Sanosuke sighed, "You'd better ask Kenshin and Missy if it's alright, after all, they're the ones who have to put up with you."

All the boys went up and hugged Kenshin and Kaoru and gave them the pitiful sad eyes and Shinta looked up at Kenshin and asked sweetly, "Can we stay Uncle Keni?"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and they smiled, "Alright, you can stay."

"Yes! Thanks!"

The boys all headed off to Kenjy's room and Sanosuke went up and put an arm around Kenshin's shoulders, "You're a brave man, Kenshin."

"The boys aren't bad, me and Kaoru enjoy having them."

"You sure you don't mind, Kaoru?" Kenji asked

"We'll be fine, all we have to do is give them popcorn and a horror movie and they're happy."

"Until Kenshin goes in and scares the life out of them like he did last Halloween." Misao said laughing.

Kenshin chuckled, "That was funny, I didn't know Katsu could scream like a girl."

Everyone chuckled and gave Kenshin and Kaoru a hug goodbye before they left. Kaoru went to Keny's room and peaked in, "You boys alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting us stay."

"Anytime Souzou, you guys behave us old guys are going to bed."

Kenshin poked his head in and smiled, "And if you need us you know where we are."

"Thanks, goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight guys." Kenshin smiled at them

Kaoru poked him in the ribs and smiled evilly, "They're going to have a good night, which is more than what I can say for you, Mr. Himura."

Kaoru walked off and Kenshin groaned, getting the boys to laugh at him, "You're in trouble, aren't you, Uncle Ken?"

"Apparently I am, thanks to my obnoxious son."

"I can't help it if you laughed."

"Well goodnight fellas, don't stay up too late ok?"

"We won't."

Kenshin smiled and shut the door, "They'll be up until three in the morning."

Kaoru had left Kenshin and went to their bedroom and got ready for bed. She sat at her mirror and started brushing her hair when she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, feeling kisses on her neck. She smiled and laughed softly, "Don't start Kenshin, you're still sleeping on the couch."

"You're still mad at me?"

"Yes, so go on, go to the livingroom."

Kaoru got up and started for the bed but before she could go very far Kenshin caught her arm and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck, "You know you can't stay mad at me for long."

"You wanna bet?"

Kaoru pushed him away and smiled mischievously. This was a game they'd played since they got married, she would get mad at Kenshin then he would kiss her and sweet talk his way back to her good side, but it wasn't going to work tonight. Kenshin apparently caught what she was thinking and smiled, "You think you can push me off, huh?"

"I just did, so there." Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him and turned away from him.

All of the sudden Kenshin came up behind her and bear-hugged her around her arms, whispering playfully in her ear, "I'm not that easy to get rid of, my love, you should now that by now. I know you're not still mad at me."

"What if I am?"

"Then I'll just have to change your mind, won't I?"

Kenshin tried to push up the nightshirt she had on but before he got too far Kaoru giggled and stomped his foot. Kenshin yelped out and Kaoru tried to run but just as she reached the door Kenshin caught her and pulled her away, getting a squeal out of Kaoru as she tried to out of her husband's strong grasp. She laughed and tried to pull away, giggling as she realized Kenshin wasn't going to give in, "Let me go you jerk!"

"I don't want to."

"Let me go or else!"

"Or else what, Kaoru?"

"Or else I'll scream."

"No you won't."

Kaoru smiled to herself and opened her mouth to scream but before she could make a sound Kenshin placed his hand over her lips, silencing the protests she made as he did so. Kenshin chuckled at his wife's squirming and whispered in her ear, "You can't scream, Kaoru, you'll get the boys in here and they don't need to see what I'm about to do."

Kaoru managed to turn her head away from Kenshin's hand and laughed, "What are you going to do?"

"This." without warning Kenshin turned her around and picked her up by the waist, tossing her on his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes, getting protests from her as he walked across the room. Kenshin set her down on the bed and laid on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head, a playful smile of his face, "I told you, I don't give up that easily."

Kaoru pretended to be afraid, forcing her voice to be shaky even as she smiled at him, "What are you going to do to me... Battousai?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed for a brief moment, she only called him that when she was in a playful mood and he was more than willing to play her game. He smiled evilly and moved close to her face, "You're about to find out, my beautiful wife."

Kenshin kissed her then, getting small protests from his captive as she tried to get control of the situation. Eventually she relented and gave up her struggles, knowing she couldn't overpower her strong husband. She kissed him back and started to enjoy the attention when suddenly, "Hey Mom?"

The door opened and Kenjy came in, looking at his shirt, "Have you seen... my..."

He froze as he saw his parents' intimate position and Kenshin looked over at him and smiled, "What you need, Kenjy?"

"Um... nothing... I'll... find it myself... sorry to bother you... um... have... fun."

Kenjy hastily shut the door and left, Kenshin listened closely and he heard all the boys shout "EWWW!"

He laughed and turned back to Kaoru, "Hold still for a second."

Kenshin went to the door and locked it before quickly returning to Kaoru, catching her wrist as she tried to leave, "Now, where were we, Kaoru?"

That's chapter 9! I know, it's weird but I didn't think I could make another fic out of just the boys and their band. Battle of the Bands is almost done, it only has a couple more chapters to go, let me know what you think of the new gang and I'll update ASAP. Bye now.


	10. The New Rhythm Player!

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 10- The New Rhythm Player!

You'll never guess who's going to show up!

The next morning Kenshin woke up and looked beside him at Kaoru to find her sleeping soundly. He smiled and moved some hair out of her eyes, he loved her so much, no matter how many times they made love it always felt like the first time to him. He gently moved her off of him and got dressed before he went back to the bed and covered her up, placing a kiss to her cheek, "I love you."

Kenshin silently left the room and went down the hall, peaking in on the boys. Katsu was sprawled out on the bottom bunk and Souzou had curled up into the corner of the top. Shinta was at the foot of the top bunk curled up into a ball and Kenjy was sleeping against the wall (like Kenshin does in the show only without the sword). Kenshin smiled, knowing they'd watched every horror movie Kenjy had and they were all finally sound asleep. Kenshin looked at one of the movie boxes and smiled at the title, 'Assassin of Kyoto.' He laughed to himself, _"If only they knew how closely I'm related to this movie."_

All of the sudden an idea came to him and an evil smile came to his lips, "Watch scary movies all night will ya?"

He crept back to his room and changed into his old gi and hakama, finding one of Kenjy's practice swords from martial arts class and slipping it into his belt. He looked in the mirror and sighed, "It's been so long since I've dressed like this, but it's not for killing it's just to play a joke."

He snuck back to the boys' room and peaked in to make sure they were still asleep before he silently drew his sword like the professional assassin he used to be. He quietly entered the room and went into Kenjy's closet, leaving the door cracked so he could see out before he tapped on the door, causing the boys to stir, "Is it time to get up, man?"

"Don't know, Katsu, what time is it, Shinta?" Souzou asked sleepily

Shinta looked at the clock and stretched, "It's nine, time to get up, you awake Kenjy?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't have stayed up so late."

"But you have to admit that last movie was awesome."

"Yeah, but it kind of creeped me out, though, did you notice how much the assassin acted like Uncle Ken?" Souzou asked as he stretched

"I know, he did kind of remind me of my dad but... I don't think he'd ever actually kill someone."

"You never know, Uncle Ken might be the Battousai."

"Battousai? You're kidding, right? Battousai is just a legend Uncle Sano told us to scare us, Shinta."

"But what if it's true? What if Uncle Ken is really a former manslayer hiding out here pretending to be a sweet old guy during the day and at night he dresses up in a gi and hakama and goes out and kills people and leaves them in a dark ally."

"You're crazy! That's the last time you're watching an assassin movie with me, Shinta."

"Kenjy's right, do you really think Uncle Ken would go around killing people? The man probably doesn't even know how to use a sword."

Kenshin laughed under his breath, if only the boys knew how close they were getting to the truth, "You don't know that. Uncle Ken is a pretty mysterious guy, maybe he sings in the clubs to find his targets, that might be how he met Aunt Kaoru."

"Dad did meet Mom at a gig but I doubt he was killing that night."

"How do you know, he might've kidnaped her and forced her to marry him."

"Shut up Shinta!"

All the boys threw pillows at him and Kenjy moved towards his closet, Kenshin tensed up and calmed his breathing, reverting back to his old instincts as he watched his son come up to the door, "Honestly Shinta, do you really think my dad would be an assassin? What does he do? Hide in closets and wait for his victims to come and get their outfits."

At that moment Kenjy opened the closet door and Kenshin jumped out and held his sword in front of him yelling, "DIE!"

All the boys started screaming and scrambled up to the top bunk, unconsciously cuddling up to one another as Kenshin started rolling with laughter. Kenjy was the first to get over the shock and glared daggers at his father, "DAD? What the hell are you doing, you psycho?"

Kenshin tried to calm himself and managed to speak between laughs, "I... I'm sorry boys... I... I couldn't help myself... I saw that movie you watched and I thought I'd break you of staying up and watching scary movies all night..."

The boys realized they were holding each other and quickly parted, Shinta went up to Kenshin and hit him, "I felt my heart stop! That wasn't funny, man!"

"I thought it was."

"How long were you in there, Uncle Ken?" Souzou asked

"For about ten minutes."

"So... you heard everything we said about you?" Shinta asked, turning pale

"I sure did, and don't worry, I don't kill anymore, I did that when I was your age, I'm out of that phase now."

Shinta flushed and scratched his head, "Sorry, but you do fit the Battousai profile."

"Well like you said, you boys don't know that much about me, I might just be Battousai and I just haven't told you yet."

The boys looked at each other with dread and Kenshin suddenly smiled and ducked back into the closet, "What're you doing, Uncle Ken?" Katsu asked

"Kaoru's coming, shh!"

Sure enough Kaoru came running in and looked around frantically, "What's wrong?"

"Dad jumped out of the closet and scared the crap out of us!"

"Where is he now?"

Without warning Kenshin jumped out and poked Kaoru in the ribs, getting her to scream before she realized who it was and punched him, "Kenshin! What are you doing dressed like that?"

"I've turned back into Battousai and I decided to come practice killing on the boys."

"Oh! Get out of those clothes and start breakfast you jerk!"

Kenshin laughed as Kaoru hit him again, leaving the room before Kaoru hugged Kenjy, "I'm sorry sweety, I didn't know he was even up."

"It's ok, a little scare never hurt anyone right?"

"Hey Aunt Kaoru, is Uncle Ken really Battousai?" Souzou asked

Kaoru frowned for a second before she smiled, "Of course not, do you really believe that Kenshin would hurt you?"

"I know he wouldn't hurt us, but he might hurt other people."

"Only if he has no choice and only if they're threatening his family. Now, stop talking nonsense and get dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

Kaoru left the room and went to the kitchen to see Kenshin at the stove in a black T-shirt and jeans. She went up and hugged him around the waist, half laughing, "You really scared them, Kenshin."

"I know, I'm going to apologize, but I couldn't help it. I'm not completely out of Battousai moments just yet."

"Well, they asked me if you really were Battousai."

"And?"

"I told them you weren't."

"Kaoru," Kenshin turned around and hugged her, "They're going to find out eventually."

"I know but I know that talking about your past hurts you and that you..."

Kenshin stopped her by placing a finger to her lips, a soft smile on his face, "I know what you're going to say. I don't feel as guilty as I used to, I realize that I was doing what I thought was right at the time. I made a mistake, everyone does, I'm not ashamed of who I am. You've taught me that even though I was a murderer and have done a lot of horrible things I'm still a human being and I can be forgiven, if not by those I've hurt then I can forgive myself. I can't hate myself forever, right? You won't let me."

Kaoru smiled and kissed his cheek, "No I won't, I love you."

"I love you."

Kenshin lifted her gaze to meet his and kissed her softly when (of course), "Uncle Ken! Get a room!"

Kenshin smiled at Katsu, "Why? It's more fun to do it on the table."

The boys ewwed and Kaoru flushed brightly, "KENSHIN! I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? It is."

"And since when have you done it on the table?"

"Um... I don't know, but it sounded good."

Kaoru smacked him and went and sat down next to the boys. After breakfast Kenjy took the others home and drove to the bar just outside of town, about a block from Seijro. He went in and saw only a few people there, not many people came during the day but that was alright with him, just as long as he could find a decent guitarist he was happy. He went up to the bartender and smiled, "Hey Taka, do you know any good guitar players?"

"Not off the top of my head but I'll keep an eye out for ya, Kenjy."

"Thanks."

Taka walked off and Kenjy ran a hand through his hair. A couple minutes later he sensed someone sit beside him but he paid no attention to them until they spoke, "So you're looking for a guitar player huh?"

Kenjy looked up at the person next to him and saw a young man around his age with short spiky black hair and deep brown eyes, "Yeah, you know anyone?"

"I might, what kind of guitarist are you looking for? Lead, bass, what?"

"I have a lead and bass, I'm looking for a rhythm player."

"You're in luck then, that's what I happen to play, what's the name of your band?"

"We haven't decided yet, we just got the idea to start a band a few days ago."

"Well if you want I can play a few songs for ya and you can see if I'm good enough for ya."

"That would be cool, you got your guitar with you?"

"Always, come on."

Kenjy followed the young man into the back and watched as he plugged in his guitar, "What song do you want to hear?"

"Anything you want to play is fine with me."

"How about 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park, is that alright?"

"That's fine."

The young man began to play and Kenjy smiled once he realized that he was a very experienced guitarist. After the song ended Kenjy clapped and couldn't help but smile at him, "You're great, have you ever played in a band before?"

"Once, we did a gig for a concert in Kyoto, it was some band from America that was just starting out. It turned out that our band was better than they were."

Kenjy laughed, "Been there, I'm Kenjy Himura."

"Kenjy Himura, huh? Are you the same Kenjy Himura who drums for the Blood Warriors?"

"No, he's my uncle, I'm just named after him."

"So you know the rest of the Blood Warriors?"

"Oh yeah, I've grown up with them, Aoshi, Sanosuke and Kenji are my uncles and Kenshin's my dad."

"That's cool, so you think I'll do?"

"I think you'll do just fine, come on, I'll take you to meet the others."

"Fine by me."

The young man followed Kenjy out to his car and got in before Kenjy drove off. Kenjy drove to the warehouse where he knew all the gang was, it was the guys' get together and play day and he knew the others would be happy with the young man he'd found to play for them. They got out and Kenjy opened the door, smiling at Sanosuke as he greeted him, "Hey Kenjy, you're late, buddy."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Picking up girls?"

"No, Uncle Aoshi, I found a rhythm player."

"Oh really? Where is he?" Kenshin asked smiling

"He's right here."

The young man stepped out from behind Kenjy and smiled, "What's up?"

"Hey man, I'm Katsu Shinamori."

"I'm Shinta Himura."

"Nice to meet you." the young man said, shaking their hands.

Kenshin set down his guitar and went up to the young man, shaking his hand, "Nice to have you here, young man, I'm Kenshin Himura."

"Mr. Himura, it's an honor to meet you, I've watched you guys play for years, you're great performers."

"Thank you, then you probably know the rest of my band, right?"

"Yes, but it's still cool to meet you all."

"Same to you, kid, I'm Sanosuke Sagara."

"Kenji Himura."

"Aoshi Shinamori."

They all shook his hand and he bowed politely and smiled at each of them before Kenshin chuckled, "How come our boys aren't this polite?"

"Because you raised us." Shinta said, getting laughs out of the others.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head before turning back to the young man, "So what's you name?"

"I'm Myojin, Yahiko Myojin."

Chapter 10 done! I know, I'm evil about cliffies, but I love to write them, hehe :). Any ways, I hope you like where I'm going with this, let me know what you think and tell me if I should keep going or not. Thanks guys, I'm out for now.


	11. The Boys' First Gig!

Battle Of The Bands!

Chapter 11- The Boys' First Gig

The others immediately came to like Yahiko and his skills with the guitar. It didn't take long for him to adjust to the other boys' way of playing and after only a couple of hours they sounded like a real band. Kenshin and the others stood back and watched as their sons played and sang some of the same songs they had as kids and Aoshi couldn't help but smile, "It's attack of the clones."

"Really, but I'm proud of them, they're doing just fine."

"They are, hey Kenshin, do you think you can get hold of somewhere and find out if they'll let our guys play." Kenji asked, looking at his older brother

"You guys keep an eye on them and I'll do that right now."

Kenshin left the room and went into the back just as the boys finished the song they'd been playing. Katsu wiped his brow and smiled at Yahiko, "Dude, you're good! Who taught you to play?"

"I taught myself, after I finished martial arts I didn't have anything better to do."

"Good enough reason to learn, but I'm glad you did."

Kenshin came back in and had the smile of a cat who'd just swallowed a bird, "Guess what boys?"

"What?"

"You'd better get home and get a quick shower and get ready because you're busy tonight."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"I mean that you've got your first job."

"Really? You mean we got a gig?"

"You sure do, Hiko doesn't have anyone to play tonight and he said he'd be glad to have you guys."

"Alright!" all the boys gave each other a high-five and cheered before they set down their instruments and got ready to leave.

A couple of hours later the whole gang arrived at Seijiro and Kenshin and his group helped the boys set up backstage, "You guys nervous?"

"A little."

"Just relax, the key is to have fun and not think about what people are going to say about you. There were several occasions when we first started out that people gave us dirty comments."

"And dirty notes."

"No they just gave those to you, Sano."

Hiko came back stage and smiled at the large group, "It's been awhile since you guys have been here. How you doing?"

"The boys are a little nervous."

"Hey Kenshin, why don't you and your band lead off, you know an opening act to loosen everyone up."

"Will that be ok with you boys?" Kenshin asked looking to them.

"Sure, show us how it's done, Dad."

"Alright, you know what to do, Hiko."

"Oh yes."

Hiko went out on stage and tested the microphone, "Welcome to Seijiro, we have two bands playing for us tonight, one is a group we've all listened to for years and we also have a new band who's just starting out. I want you to give them both a warm welcome and make them feel at home. Now here's everyone's favorite band, the Blood Warriors!"

Everyone cheered loudly as Kenshin and the guys came out and quickly set up as they always had as Kenjy and the boys watched from backstage to see what they had to do. Kenshin put on his usual smile and stepped up to the mike, "Thank you everyone, it's been awhile since we've been here and it's good to be back, it's always a pleasure to play here for you. Tonight we have a few of your favorite songs and we're going to start off with some requests, does anyone have something that they're just dying to hear tonight?"

A man out in the audience immediately raised his hand and Kenshin pointed to him, "Yes sir, what would you like to hear?"

"'Prayer' by Disturbed!"

"Well we can certainly play that one for ya, let's go guys. Let's stop talking and let's start praying!"

They started to play and the boys couldn't help but grin as they watched their fathers perform, they really were one of the best groups they'd ever heard, even if they only did sing songs by other groups, "Uncle Ken is awesome!"

"I know, so are the others, I know we can do a good job. Our dads have practiced with us and taught us for years, I think it's time we grow up a little and show our dads how well they've taught us."

"Yeah, let's just have fun and do this for our dads."

They all nodded in agreement and watched as their dads finished off their song. Kenshin smiled and stepped up to the mike, "Thank you. Now that we've warmed you up I'd like to introduce a group of very talented young men, I believe they have what it takes to make it all the way and I know you're gonna love them. Please put your hands together..." Kenshin paused for a brief moment as he tried to think of a suitable name for the boys' band, then suddenly out of nowhere he had the perfect name and smiled brightly as he shouted into the mike, "for the Wandering Samurai!"

The boys looked at one another and smiled, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's make our dads proud."

The audience cheered as Kenjy and his group came on stage and started to set up. Kenshin walked past him and patted his shoulder, "Good luck, son."

"Thanks."

Once they were ready to begin Kenjy took a deep breath and looked out into the audience, pretending that his family were the only ones out there. He put on a bright smile and shouted into the mike, imitating what he'd seen his father do so many times before, "What's up Seijiro?"

Everyone cheered briefly before Kenjy started again, "My band and I are more than honored to be here tonight. We're gonna start off with an older song but one that always get's you going, this song is Megadeth's 'Trust.'"

They started playing and surprisingly didn't falter as they got deeper into the song. After they finished everyone cheered and Kenjy smiled as he cleared his throat, "Thank you, this next song is one of my favorites and I hope it's one of yours too, let's just relax and try to 'Remember.'"

The boys started playing 'Remember' by Disturbed and Sanosuke poked Kenji in the arm, "They're doing great!"

"I know, I figured they'd freeze but they're doing excellent."

They continued to smile as the boys continued with the concert. After nearly an hour they finished off their final song and Kenjy wiped some sweat from his brow, "Thank you so much for letting us play here tonight, it was so much fun. Thank you Hiko for inviting us and everyone please give another big round of applause for The Blood Warriors!"

The guys looked around surprised as everyone cheered for them again, one girl yelled at Kenshin that he was cute and he waved at her before Kaoru playfully hit him. Kenjy smiled and continued, "Thanks again everyone, get home safe, goodnight Seijiro!"

The audience cheered loudly as they left the stage and the DJ took his cue and started playing music. Everyone went to the dance floor and the boys came out from backstage and sat at a table beside their parents. The guys got up and went up to their boys, hugging them, "Way to go guys! You were great!"

"Thanks, Uncle Sano." Shinta said as he got a pat on the shoulder

"I'm proud of you guys." Kenshin said resting a hand on Kenjy's head

Kenjy smiled "Thanks Dad, I'm proud of you too."

"For what?"

"For not going after that chick that said you were cute."

"I would've but your mother wouldn't let me."

Kaoru reached over and smacked Kenshin in the back of the head and everyone laughed as he turned pink, "I love you, Kaoru."

"I'm sure you do, Kenshin."

After dancing and signing autographs for a couple of hours they all decided to go home and get some rest. They dropped Yahiko off at his house and headed off, each group going in their own directions as they went home. Kenshin unlocked the door and let Kaoru and Kenjy in before he locked it back, "You did great tonight, Kenjy, you and Kenshin both did."

"Thanks Mom. Dad going first really helped, it felt good to hear him announce our band."

Kenshin smiled and put a hand on Kenjy's shoulder, "I was honored to announce you guys, but next time I think you can do without us."

"We'll try, thanks for being there tonight you guys."

"No problem Kenjy, I love going to watch your father perform and now I can enjoy going to watch you perform as well."

"Thanks Mom. Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you come up with that name?"

"I don't know, it just came to me, you boys act and look like a bunch of wandering samurai and you love those kinds of movies so I just figured, why not?"

Kenjy smiled, "Well thanks, we all like it."

"I'm glad, you go and get some rest, you've earned it."

"Thanks, goodnight guys, love ya."

"Love you, Kenjy."

Kenshin and Kaoru watched as Kenjy went to his room and shut the door. Kaoru hugged Kenshin and sighed, "Both of you were terrific."

"Thank you, and as for that woman who yelled at me, don't worry, the only woman in my eyes is you, Kaoru, I wouldn't even think of another woman."

"Really?"

"No, you're the love of my life and I cherish every minute I have with you, our arguments and all. You're the only woman for me, now or ever."

Kaoru giggled, "You're just sucking up so you don't have to sleep on the couch."

Kenshin smiled at her, "If it means that you'll be happy with me in the morning I can deal with sleeping on the couch."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile and kiss him on the cheek, "You're such a suck up, but that's why I love you."

Kenshin chuckled and kissed her briefly before he scooped her up in his arms, getting a startled cry from Kaoru as he did so, "What're you doing?"

"Going to bed, and I'm escorting you, milady."

Kaoru giggled, "You're a dork, Kenshin, romantic but a dork."

Kenshin laughed and carried Kaoru to the bedroom, both getting ready for bed before they cuddled up to one another and drifted off to sleep.

Over the next two months the boys did several performances and they were getting to be pretty well known. The guys went to each performance and even did the opening act when the boys asked them to. On Kenjy's eighteenth birthday the boys had a show to do at Seijiro and Kenjy was in his room getting ready to leave when he heard a tap on his door and answered, "Come in."

Kenshin came in and smiled, "Hey, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, fatherly habit I guess, nice outfit."

Kenjy had on a blood red T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, around his neck he had a gold cross his mother had given him as a birthday gift. He looked down at himself and smiled, "So what do you think, Dad? Chick magnet?"

"Not just yet, but I think I have something that can help."

"What's that?"

Kenshin pulled something from behind his back and handed it to Kenjy, "What is it?"

"Open it."

Kenjy took off the wrapping and smiled when he saw what it was, "It's your jacket! Dad, why are you giving me your jacket?"

"Because, you've earned it, Hiko gave it to me when I first started performing and it became my sense of security, I didn't feel nervous when I wore it and it was also how I met your mother, so I guess it's kind of a good luck charm too."

"Dad... I... I can't take this, it means too much to you and Mom."

"Nonsense, I want you to have it, put it on."

Kenjy reluctantly put on the jacket and Kenshin helped him fix the collar to where it stood up and looked cool. Kenshin smiled and set a hand on his shoulder, "Now you're a chick magnet. The jacket's yours now, happy birthday son."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it brought me luck and now I hope it brings the same to you."

Kenjy smiled and hugged his father, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, you'd better get going before you're late. I'm sorry I can't go."

"It's alright, Mom comes first, she needs you more than I do tonight, I promise I'll do a good job."

"I know you will, good luck."

"Thanks."

Kenjy started out the door and paused, "Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Kenjy looked around as if to see if anyone was around then he suddenly went up to Kenshin and kissed his cheek, "Love you, Dad."

Kenshin smiled and kissed Kenjy's forehead, "I love you, Kenjy, now get your ass out of here."

Kenjy smiled and left the house, heading off to Seijiro, a happy smile on his face as he drove down the road, feeling confident in his new jacket.

Kenshin waited until Kenjy got out of the driveway before he got a glass of water and went to his room, sitting behind Kaoru and rubbing her back affectionately. She turned around and smiled at him, "Hey Kenshin."

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been up and about today."

"It's alright, I enjoy taking care of you, besides when you're sick you can't hit me."

Without warning Kaoru swung back and hit Kenshin in the arm, getting him to laugh, "I stand corrected."

Kaoru chuckled and started coughing before Kenshin laid next to her and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her chest with one hand to calm her coughing while running his other hand soothingly through her hair, "I love you, my sweet Kaoru."

"I love you, my dear Kenshin."

Later that night Kenjy came home and hung up his jacket before he quietly went to his parents' room and peaked in. Kenshin and Kaoru were sound asleep, cuddled up closely to one another as they slept. Kenjy smiled and quietly went up to the bed and covered up his sleeping parents, kissing them both on the forehead, "Love you guys."

Kenjy left and went to bed, not noticing the happy smile his father was giving him, "I love you, kiddo."

The next year came and went so fast that nobody really noticed that any time had gone by at all. Kenshin was watching some kind of talk show on TV when he suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise up, telling him someone was behind him, "Hey Kenjy."

"I hate it when you do that. Here ya go, man." Kenjy put his arms around Kenshin's shoulders and handed him something before he set his hands on his shoulders. Kenshin looked at the package and smiled, "What's this?"

"Open it."

Kenshin opened the gift Kenjy had given him and smiled when he saw a silver necklace with a charm in the shape of the kanji 'Protector.' Kenshin held the necklace thoughtfully in his hands and turned around to face his son, "What's this? Why 'protector?'"

"Because I that's what you are, I know you regret some things in your past, I don't know exactly what they are but I've heard you and Mom talk about it all my life and I've heard you say that you were a demon when you were younger. I've never seen you that way, you remember when I used to have nightmares as a kid?"

"Yes, you'd cry and cry until one of us came in and got you."

"And it was always you who came and got me, I don't know if it was because you were faster than mom or you told her you'd take care of it. But each time I woke up from a bad dream there you were by my side, ruffling my hair, then you'd pick me up and rock me back and forth and tell me that nothing was wrong and that you'd protect me no matter what. I always felt safe when you held me and I still feel that way, I don't think you're a demon, to me you're just Dad, even if you have done some horrible things in the past I believe you've more than made up for them by being the best dad in the world."

Kenshin couldn't help but let a single tear fall from his bright gold eyes as he hugged Kenjy, "Thank you, son, you don't know what that means to me."

"You're welcome... Battousai."

Kenshin looked at him with surprise for a moment before he smiled, "Who told you?"

"I just kind of guessed, you really are Battousai, aren't you?"

"Yes, son, I am, I hope you're not too disappointed in me."

"I'm not at all disappointed in you, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me or be afraid of me, plus I figured you'd be picked on in school if the kids knew that your dad used to be an assassin."

"I'm not ashamed of you and I'm not afraid of you, I feel safer in fact."

"Oh, how so?"

"Because I now understand how strong you really are, Dad. You pulled yourself out of a horrible situation and instead of doing something worse than killing you turned your life around and made people happy with your music, it takes a lot of strength to live with the guilt you have and I don't blame you for trying to hide it from me. But the only thing I ask of you is that you don't regret anymore, you've repented, you have nothing more to feel guilty about."

Kenshin smiled and patted Kenjy's cheek, "Thank you, Kenjy, I'll try to do that."

"You'd better or I'll tell Sano that you've got a crush on him."

Kenshin pretended to look afraid, "How'd you know I like Sano?"

Kenjy rolled his eyes and went along with the joke, "It's so obvious."

They both laughed and Kenjy checked his watch, "I gotta go, the guys are waiting for me, will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, you go and have fun."

"I will, love ya Dad. Happy birthday Battousai." Kenjy kissed him on the temple, grabbing his jacket before left.

Kenshin shook his head and slipped the necklace on over his head, smiling lovingly at it. He got up and went to the kitchen where Kaoru was and hugged her, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

She turned around and looked at his necklace, "Where'd you get this?"

"It's Kenjy's birthday present to me."

"It's nice, but I have something for you too."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it can't be wrapped up if that's what you mean."

"I think I can wrap you up if I have to."

Kaoru laughed and kissed him. She pulled away and groaned, his bangs had been covering his cheek for the past week, it was as if he'd glued them there and it was bugging her. She reached up and started to move the hair out of his face, "Your bangs have been in your face for the past week, did you..."

She broke off into a gasp and Kenshin looked at her with concern, "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

"Your... your scar..."

"What about it? Is it bleeding?"

"No, look in the mirror, Kenshin."

Kenshin looked in the mirror on the wall and gasped as well, instead of seeing his cross-shaped scar on his left cheek he saw nothing! The scar had completely vanished and it looked as if he'd never had one at all. Kenshin smiled and touched the place his scar used to be, "My scar... it's gone... it's finally gone, do you know what this means, Kaoru?"

"What?"

Kenshin went over and picked her up, spinning her around before setting her back down, "I've finally been forgiven, I've finally repented for my sins, I don't have to be ashamed anymore."

"Yes," Kaoru reached up and placed hand on his left cheek, smiling lovingly at her husband, "It's finally finished my love."

"Yes, it is."

Kenshin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, a single tear of joy going down his face as he realized that it was finally over.

MEANWHILE

Kenjy and the boys had just finished their performance and Kenjy was taking a sip of his drink when Hiko came by, "That was a great performance, Kenjy."

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna head home, though, Mom and Dad will start worrying about me and I know none of us want my dad to come looking for me."

"That's certainly true, my former student has never been known for his patience when it comes to his loved ones."

Kenjy chuckled and chugged the rest of his drink before waving to Hiko, "See ya man, have fun."

"See ya, Kenjy, tell Kenshin and Kaoru I said hi."

"I will."

Kenjy headed for the door and accidentally bumped into someone as he went, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

The man he ran into turned around and gave him an evil smile, "Well, well, you look familiar, are you a Himura?"

"Yes, I'm Kenjy Himura."

"Really? I thought you'd be older by now, apparently you're like your brother and just never grew up, right?"

"What are you talking about, man? I don't have a brother."

"You are the drummer for the Blood Warriors aren't you?"

"No, he's my uncle."

"Your uncle? That must mean that you're Kenshin's boy, right?"

"Yeah and you are?"

"Saito Haijime, I never expected Himura to reproduce, but I guess even he has to have something to do now that he's not performing."

"My dad still performs, but only when he wants to and besides what my father is doing with his life is none of your business!"

"Just like your father, a little smart-ass. So what's a little punk like you doing here any ways?"

"My band and I were playing earlier, what're you doing here, annoying people to death?"

"Funny, but no, I'm here watching my son perform, he's on stage right now."

Kenjy looked to the stage and saw a young version of Saito singing to an older song from a band he didn't recognize. Kenjy smiled sourly, "Good for you."

"What's going on, Saito?"

A man covered in bandages came up to them and smiled at Kenjy, "Well hello Battousai, long time no see."

"It's not Battousai, Shishio, it's his kid."

"His kid? So Battousai decided to have children, I feel sorry for you, kid."

"Don't, my father's a good man, better than either of you and I suggest you just go off somewhere and play with yourselves because I don't want to hear your comments about my father. Goodnight!"

Kenjy started to walk off but Saito caught his arm and pulled him back, smiling wickedly, "Where you going, boy? No one insults us and lives."

Kenjy pulled his arm away and saw Saito reach into his jacket, he got into a defensive stance and prepared to fight when suddenly a man stepped in front of him, "Knock it off, Saito, the boy has nothing to do with our fights with Kenshin. Go do what you came here to do and watch your son and let the boy leave."

"You've turned soft, Enishi. We'll finish this another time, tell your father we said hello." Saito laughed and walked off.

Shishio patted him on the head and chuckled, "Tell Battousai we're ready for another battle, only this time we'll win."

Kenjy shot a glare at Shishio's back as he left and he turned to the man in front of him, "Thanks um..."

"Enishi Yukishiro, I'm an old friend of your father's, so you're Kenjy too, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm named after my uncle."

"You're a fine young man, your father was just like you at your age."

"Thank you."

"I gotta go, tell Kenshin I said hello and if he needs anything he knows where to find me."

"I'll do that, Mr. Yukishiro."

"Enishi, I'm not a Mr. anything, I'm just Enishi."

Kenjy smiled, "I'll tell him... Enishi, and thanks again."

"Anytime kiddo, take care of yourself, and by the way, great performance."

Enishi walked off and Kenjy smiled, he'd heard his mom and dad talk about a man named Enishi but he never knew who he was until now, but he was glad he showed up when he did. Kenjy looked to the stage and caught eyes with Saito's son and they smirked at one another before he left the bar.

Kenjy went outside and took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh night air. He went to his car and unlocked it but just as he was about to get in he heard a scream and ran off in the direction it came. He rounded a corner and saw a large man trying to rip off a young girl's shirt. Anger filled him and he ran up to the man, "Hey, let her go!"

The man turned around and swung at Kenjy but he ducked down and picked up a stick that was nearby and jammed it into the man's stomach, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. Kenjy dropped the stick and knelt next to the crying girl, he touched her shoulder and she immediately started fighting him. Kenjy caught her face between his hands and made her look at him, "It's ok!"

The girl stopped struggling once she realized Kenjy wasn't her attacker and he moved some hair out of her eyes, trying to comfort her, "You ok?"

"Y...y...yes...thank you..."

"No need to thank me."

Kenjy took that time to get a good look at the girl and saw that she was actually quite beautiful. She had waist length black hair and piercing violet eyes, Kenjy helped her up and she smiled, "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, your smile is enough thanks for me. Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine, really, thank you. You were the singer in the club weren't you?"

"Yeah, I got bored and decided to go home then I heard you scream as I was getting in my car."

"I'm glad you did, I can't thank you enough."

She shivered as the cool night air wafted over her exposed skin and Kenjy shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders (sound familiar), "Here, this will keep you warm until I can get you home."

"Actually... I'd like to get to know you...if... if that's ok."

"That's fine by me, but you're sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, my name's Sayuri Tanoka, you are?"

"I'm Kenjy, Kenjy Himura."

THE END!

That's the end, there's nothing else in my sick little mind at the moment. So what did you think? Is it bad? Let me know what you think and drop me any story ideas you'd like me to try out. Thanks so much for all the support, I really appreciate, I couldn't have done it without you guys. Bye now.

P.S. I told you it would be longer than Kenshin Rock! lol.

P.P.S. In Chapter 7, Kenshin said he didn't remember having sex with a girl because "I was stoned, man, leave me alone!" Well he wasn't really stoned, he just didn't care to remember, must've been pretty bad, huh. But what rock star hasn't got stoned at least once in his career right? Any ways, that's all for now, hope you liked it.


End file.
